Post Skip
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Comment réagit Reese en apprenant que Finch a failli se tuer ? Comment leur relation va-t-elle évoluer ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir les filles ! Ce n'était pas prévu que je poste, mais je viens d'achever l'écriture de cette histoire il y a quelques minutes à peine ! Alors ... pourquoi ne pas poster le premier chapitre après tout ?**

 **Cette histoire est composée de 7 chapitres et commence à un moment précis de la série. Je n'ai pas besoin de dire à quel instant car j'ai repris la scène dès les premières lignes :-P Je posterai toutes les semaines au lieu de mon rythme habituel de 3 jours car c'est la dernière histoire que j'ai sous la main, il me faut un peu de délai pour en écrire une autre ( et des autres !). Mais j'estime que je vous ai suffisamment fait attendre.**

 **Je remercie toutes les fidèles lectrices et isatis2013, ma chasseuse de fautes d'orthographes !**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Foutue neurotoxine.**

 _-C'est de l'hydrate de chloral. Un sédatif pour vous. C'est trop dur d'assister à ça._

 _-Ne faites pas ça. Je vous en prie._ Supplia Finch.

Root le regarda un instant, avant de se reprendre, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de la suite louée par Beth.

 _-Beth devrait déjà être là. Je parie qu'elle est passée chez Veniero's. Elle adore leurs cannolis._

 _-Pourquoi la tuer ? Il suffisait de me dire de ne pas la voir._

 _-Vous ne pouviez pas vous arrêter_

Elle ouvrit le flacon et versa son contenu sur le chiffon orange qu'elle tenait de l'autre main.

 _-Ce plan était trop important pour vous. Non il vaut mieux que Beth meure d'une crise cardiaque._ Continua-t-elle, comme si c'était une évidence. Finch était atterré par ce comportement. _Ca suffit, vous n'aurez pas mal, promis._

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui pour l'endormir, Finch, recula sur le côté, levant une main pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

 _-Mon plan ne vaut pas qu'elle meure, elle. Si vous faites ça, mon programme échouera. C'est une arme. Ca vaut le coup de risquer ma vie._

 _-Non._

C'était un non ferme et sûr.

 _-Vous êtes trop important._ Reprit Root, déterminée.

 _-Pour la machine. Ca ne compte pas._ S'agaça l'informaticien.

 _-Vous êtes trop important pour moi._ S'exclama la femme, réduisant la distance entre eux.

Finch resta sans voix un instant, en profitant pour lire les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de son amie : la peur dominait.

 _-La machine ne vous a pas dit de faire ça._ Fit Finch.

 _-Elle m'a dit de ne pas le faire._

Finch baissa la tête, haussa les sourcils. Il était en train de comprendre ce qui se passait, pourquoi elle agissait de cette manière avec lui.

 _-Je pensais pouvoir sacrifier tout le monde. Vraiment. En gagner ou en perdre certains. C'est pour une bonne cause mais …_ Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix empreinte de tristesse.

 _-Mais je ne peux pas vous perdre. Pas vous et Shaw._

L'homme à lunettes la regarda à nouveau, devinant son plan d'avance.

 _-Vous allez tuer cette femme pour me sauver la vie ?_

La hackeuse ferma les yeux, soupirant, comme si cela lui semblait trop dur de lui dire la vérité.

 _-Oui. Ce sera bientôt fini._

Elle esquissa un pas vers lui, mais Finch fut le plus rapide. Il leva ses mains, les posant sur ses bras pour la repousser et la ralentir. Puis se tourna précipitamment pour attraper la fiole contenant la neurotoxine sur la commode. Retirant la capsule, il la porta à ses lèvres, buvant le liquide.

 _-Non Harold !_ Hurla Root, passant une main devant lui pour lui retirer de force la petite bouteille.

Finch reposa la fiole vide sur le mouchoir blanc. Root n'en revenait pas de son geste et tenta de le regarder dans les yeux, cherchant une explication.

 _-Inutile de la tuer si je suis déjà mort._ Répondit Finch, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Elle baissa les yeux et le regarda marcher à travers la pièce, essoufflé. Il prit place sur le petit divan au bout du lit. Elle secoua la tête : Harold était têtu, elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être très impliqué dans ses missions. Il ne lui avait rien dit quand il était parti à Hong-Kong mais la machine s'était chargée de lui dire la vérité et son plan. Elle n'avait pas été vexée de ce manque de confiance, elle savait à quel point il était secret sur certains de ses agissements. Se reprenant, elle passa devant son ami qui commençait à trembler, penché en avant. Elle prit le combiné et composa le numéro des urgences.

 _-Vous me décevez, Harold._ Fit-elle, retenant ses larmes.

 _-J'ai combien de temps ?_ Demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

 _-Mon ami doit être à l'hôpital dans 11 minutes sinon il mourra._

Finch s'était levé entre deux et avait accouru jusqu'à la prise pour débrancher le téléphone. Soupirant, il fit une pause sur le bord du lit alors que Root remettait le combiné en place, affligée et déçue par son ami.

 _-Je n'irai pas. Quand ils viendront, je n'irai pas. Ils n'auront pas le droit de m'y contraindre._ Se borna Finch en se relevant.

Root ne comprenait pas. Il semblait lui manquer quelque chose. Harold était bien trop impliqué, mais au point de risquer sa vie, elle n'avait pas encore vu cela. Sauf la fois où Finch lui avait dit qu'elle devrait le tuer quand elle l'avait enlevé, mais c'était uniquement dans le but de protéger sa création à l'époque.

 _-Harold, arrêtez tout de suite._ Ordonna-t-elle, voyant qu'il allait de plus en plus mal, de par sa respiration légèrement saccadée.

 _-Si je suis mort, vous ne la tuerez pas. Ce ne sera plus nécessaire._

Finch posa une main sur l'accoudoir du divan et s'assit difficilement.

 _-Vous tenez tant à cette femme ?_

 _-Si elle meurt ce sera de ma faute._ Finch tremblait de plus en plus et quelques perles de sueurs commençaient à se dessiner sur son front. _Et je refuse d'être responsable de la mort d'une autre de mes amies._ Avoua-t-il, sincère.

 _-Vous n'y êtes pour rien pour Shaw. Même si on apprend qu'elle est morte, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Ce jour-là, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de nous aider. C'est vrai, Harold._ Fit-elle, se mettant au niveau de l'informaticien, agrippant une de ses mains.

 _-Nous voulons l'un et l'autre sauver une de nos amies de la mort._

Finch leva la tête, se sentant mal, incapable de contrôler les muscles de son corps qui semblaient le conduire vers une mort lente et douloureuse. Il n'eut plus la force de se tenir assit et tomba en arrière. Root se leva, prise d'un élan de panique et passa un bras sous l'informaticien, posant une main tout près de sa joue. Elle pouvait voir que ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

 _-Vous gagnez. Je ne la tuerai pas. Je vous en donne ma parole. Beth vivra. Je vous en prie. Il faut me croire._ Supplia-t-elle, s'en voulant à présent de ne pas avoir été suffisamment attentive pour protéger son ami.

 _-D'accord, je vous crois, Root._ Finit-il par dire, envahi par cette peur de mourir.

Elle s'arma de force et releva son ami. Remettant son chapeau sur sa tête, elle le guida vers la sortie, le tenant fermement par le bras. Il titubait et semblait à moitié endormi. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre à une fréquence trop rapide. Elle appela l'ascenseur et fit rentrer l'informaticien dans la cabine alors que l'ascenseur voisin ouvrait ses portes, dévoilant une Beth insouciante de ce qui se passait. Root la regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu pousser son patron à en arriver à ce geste. Cette femme avait le même âge qu'Harold, aimait l'informatique, avait du charme et était à la mode, mais il manquait quelque chose pour la rendre importante hormis son lien avec Samaritain.

Elle lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de rentrer dans la cabine et de donner l'ordre de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Finch était adossé contre la paroi, les yeux clos, essoufflé. Root lui reprit le bras et une fois arrivé au bon niveau, elle le guida jusqu'à sa voiture, sous les différents regards des clients et du personnel de l'hôtel qui se demandaient ce qu'elle fabriquait. Elle poussa Finch dans sa voiture et se dépêcha de prendre le volant, manquant de se faire rentrer dedans lorsqu'elle surgit de sa place de parking.

Prenant une intersection avec une vitesse élevée, elle ordonna à la machine de les aider à gagner du temps, autant sur la circulation que sur la prise en charge dont Finch allait avoir besoin. Elle sentait la panique l'envahir et se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes. Finch inspira brusquement et rouvrit les yeux. Root appuya sur la pédale d'accélération, zigzaguant désormais entre les voitures, les taxis et les bus. Finch lâcha une plainte de douleur, portant sa main à son cœur qui désormais battait à tout rompre. Il était livide, faible. La hackeuse s'engagea dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital et effectua un dérapage contrôlé devant la porte des urgences. Elle sortit aussitôt de l'habitacle et cria à l'aide.

Elle ouvrit la portière du côté de Finch et se pencha vers lui. Finch serrait des dents, tant la douleur dans la poitrine lui était insupportable. Elle le stabilisa pour l'empêcher de trembler davantage mais l'informaticien se pencha vers elle. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais n'en eu pas le temps, perdant toute sa force. Root avait beau avoir des muscles, elle ne réussit pas à le maintenir sur le siège et se retrouva à terre, écrasée sous son ami. Elle hurla et tira sur le corps de Finch afin de l'allonger sur le bitume alors que les urgentistes arrivaient.

- _Harry ! Tenez bon !_

 _-Ecartez vous Mademoiselle._

Elle s'écarta de lui, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient plus quitter le corps inerte de l'informaticien. Elle tenta de se reprendre, demandant à un des médecins d'injecter un produit pour contre attaquer l'effet de la neurotoxine. Le professionnel s'exécuta aussitôt devant son air désespéré alors que ses collègues installaient l'informaticien sur un brancard. L'un d'eux grimpa à califourchon sur lui pour entreprendre un massage cardiaque. Root priait tous les dieux possibles en suivant le lit de terrain qui entrait dans le bâtiment. On fit entrer son ami dans une salle de réanimation et Root dû rester à l'extérieur, assistant impuissante à ce qui se passait. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre tous les ordres du chef sans pour autant entendre les mots précisément. Non elle était rivée sur le visage de Finch, qui avait les yeux clos. On lui avait branché un appareil sur son torse dévoilé, qui affichait un électrocardiogramme plat. La hackeuse gémit, posant ses mains sur la vitre, implorant le prénom de son ami, comme si elle cherchait à entrer en connexion avec lui pour le réveiller. Elle avait l'impression de revivre la perte avec Sameen. La seule différence ici, c'est qu'elle allait connaître le sort final.

On injecta plusieurs seringues d'adrénaline pour le réveiller mais cela ne sembla avoir aucun effet. Le médecin ordonna de ramener le défibrillateur et retira les lunettes de son patient. Une des infirmières appliqua du gel sur les palettes de l'appareil et les passa au médecin. Il donna des instructions et choqua une première fois l'informaticien. Root vit la même chose que le personnel médical : un pic sur l'écran, qui ne dura pas.

- _Harry …Revenez …_ Supplia-t-elle.

Le praticien le choqua une deuxième fois, une troisième fois, plusieurs fois de suite. Au bout d'une énième fois, le rythme cardiaque se relança, bien qu'élevé. Le médecin demanda à son équipe de stabiliser le pouls, ce qu'ils firent. Root soupira de soulagement, se sentant délivrée d'un poids soudain. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Finch y laisserait sa vie et elle était ravie. Elle se sentait tout de même fautive d'avoir entraîné son ami là dedans, même si c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de suivre la femme de Hong-Kong. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le médecin qui venait se sauver son partenaire.

- _Mademoiselle ? Vous êtes de sa famille ?_

 _-Oui, je suis sa nièce._ Répondit-elle, repensant à l'époque où Finch l'avait fait interner chez les fous, en se faisant passer pour son oncle.

- _Je suis le Dr Adams. Nous avons réussi à le réanimer et nous allons faire en sorte de le stabiliser._

 _-Merci._

 _\- Comment saviez-vous pour la neurotoxine ?_

Root savait qu'elle devait faire attention à ne pas relever leurs activités.

- _J'étais allée le voir et je l'ai trouvé essoufflé, j'ai vu la fiole et le nom._ Répondit-elle.

- _Vous avez agi rapidement dans tous les cas. Vous êtes arrivée au bon moment car la toxine peut tuer en moins de quinze minutes. Votre oncle a eu beaucoup de chance._

 _-Je vous remercie de l'avoir sauvé._ Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante, encore chamboulée.

Le médecin lui offrit un petit sourire de compassion.

- _Nous allons le transférer dans le service de cardiologie afin de le surveiller. Vous verrez donc mon collègue, le Dr Patterson, qui se chargera de suivre votre oncle._

Root acquiesça et regarda de nouveau son patron. Finch avait ouvert les yeux mais était perdu, visiblement dans un état très faible. Elle déglutit. Le Dr Adams le remarqua.

- _Vous pourrez allez le rejoindre lorsqu'il sera installé dans sa chambre, cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. En attendant, pouvez-vous venir remplir les papiers de son administration ?_

 _-Bien sûr._ Répondit-elle.

Elle observa une dernière fois son ami avant de suivre le praticien à contrecœur. Trente minutes plus tard, Finch était installé dans sa chambre, relié à différentes machines et poches accrochées. Root avait prévenu Reese de la mésaventure et celui-ci s'était empressé de la rejoindre sur place. Il avait exigé des explications mais la hackeuse lui avait dit qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard, que Finch avait besoin de leur soutien. Le patient avait beau être endormi, il avait conscience de la présence de ses deux employés dans la pièce. Son organisme luttait contre les traces de neurotoxine qui restaient. En effet le Dr Patterson avait clairement exposé les risques après un arrêt cardiaque de ce type. Reese avait pâlit. Le praticien avait fait comprendre que Finch allait avoir besoin de repos et de ne pas subir de stress.

Désormais tous les deux attendaient un signe de la part du milliardaire. Root était dans le fauteuil de la chambre, Reese s'était assis sur la commode qui faisait face au lit. De longues minutes passèrent dans un silence de cathédrale. Finch émit un son incompréhensible et bougea doucement la tête. Root se redressa et Reese descendit de son perchoir. Le plus âgé ouvrit les yeux et la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- _Oh Harry, vous nous avez fait peur._

Finch ravala sa salive et grimaça. Un bip se fit entendre de plus en plus. Reese jeta un œil à la machine pour voir que les battements de cœur s'étaient un peu accélérés. Il fronça les sourcils alors que cela continuait à augmenter.

- _Root, éloigne-toi de lui._

La hackeuse le regarda de travers. Comment osait-il lui demander cela ? Mais voyant que Finch avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, elle recula et l'agent se rapprocha à son tour. Le rythme redescendit sans pour autant revenir à la normale. Root ouvrit grand la bouche, comprenant.

- _Harold vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir pour ça…_ Fit-elle, d'une voix empreinte d'émotions. Reese lui lança un regard perdu. La hackeuse baissa la tête, retenant une fois de plus ses larmes et quitta la chambre. Finch sembla soupirer et gémit. Reese savait que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de montrer ses douleurs et s'en inquiéta.

- _Finch, vous avez mal quelque part ?_

Il acquiesça faiblement.

- _Au cœur ?_ Tenta Reese.

Nouveau hochement positif.

- _C'est normal, le médecin nous a dit que vous pouviez avoir mal, on vous a réanimé avec un défibrillateur._

Finch écarquilla des yeux en entendant le dernier mot prononcé par Reese. Un défibrillateur n'était pas bénin et il le savait. C'était un des recours extrêmes pour sauver une vie humaine d'une mort certaine. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait failli mourir. Cette constatation lui fit un peu peur mais son état de fatigue ne lui permit pas de rester éveillé longtemps. Reese souffla tristement et remonta la couverture sur son ami, cachant la vision de tous ces fils qui se baladaient sous la chemise d'hôpital. Il veilla à ce qu'il soit bien endormi avant de sortir de la chambre pour se retrouver face à face avec Root.

- _Il faut qu'on parle._

- _Allons à la cafétéria._ Proposa Root.

Ils allèrent donc s'installer dans un coin éloigné de la salle, bien qu'elle fut vide au milieu de l'après-midi.

- _Tu sais que Harold est allé à Hong-Kong ?_ Demanda la femme, afin d'être sûre.

- _Oui, j'étais au courant bien avant._

 _-Est-ce que tu sais exactement ce qu'il a fait ?_

 _-Il est allé à une conférence et a présenté son sujet, rien de plus._

 _-Donc tu ne sais pas._

Reese fronça les sourcils.

- _Il a rencontré une certaine Beth sur place. Grâce a un plan échafaudé avec la machine, il a inséré un cheval de Troie dans son ordinateur._

 _-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ?_ Questionna Reese, étonné des frasques de son patron.

- _Parce que Beth travaille pour Samaritain._ Murmura-t-elle.

Reese ouvrit la bouche et s'adossa au siège, réalisant.

- _Il s'est fait empoisonné par elle ? Mais ça n'explique pas ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre._

 _-C'est là que ça devient compliqué John._

Root baissa la tête, jouant avec ses doigts, nerveuse. John savait que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son amie de se comporter comme en ce moment, elle qui avait une sacrée assurance et qui était sans gêne.

- _Pour le cheval de Troie, il fallait l'activer, chose que Harry n'a pas faite a Hong-Kong. Il a gardé contact avec elle et quand elle a su qu'elle allait venir ici pour donner son logiciel, elle l'a appelé pour le revoir en amis._

 _-Il pouvait donc activer le logiciel espion discrètement._

- _Oui, mais … c'était dangereux John, tu sais ce qui se passera si on se fait démasquer par l'autre grand Dieu ?_

 _-On sera tous morts._ Répondit l'agent.

- _Justement je ne pouvais pas accepter ça …_ Root se redressa, les larmes aux yeux.

- _Root ? Tu as fais quelque chose ?_ Demanda Reese, suspicieux.

- _Oui j'ai fais quelque chose mais je n'ai pas pris en compte Harold dans l'équation._

 _-Dis-moi._

 _-Je voulais tuer Beth pour le sauver. Pas pour la machine mais parce qu'il est important. J'ai besoin de lui._

Reese manqua de s'étouffer. Il savait que Root tenait énormément à Finch, mais ces derniers mots résonnaient en lui. Lui aussi avait besoin de Finch, parce que c'était son sauveur, sans lui, sans sa présence, le monde lui paraissait terne et difficile. Mais aussi parce que depuis un certain temps, il éprouvait quelque chose de nouveau pour cet ami de longue date. En effet, quand il lui amenait son petit thé vert le matin, Finch était toujours ravi, son petit sourire sur ce visage qu'il avait connu glacial le faisait fondre et brisait toutes les barrières chez l'agent. Cette simple constatation en avait amené d'autres. Il aimait voir son ami content, il aimait sa présence, son odeur, il aimait son intelligence et ses idées les plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, il aimait quand il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il l'aimait tout court.

- _J'étais dans la chambre de Beth, prête à passer à l'action, mais je l'attendais. Je ne pensais pas que Harold m'avait suivie… Je lui ai expliqué mon plan et donc la raison pour laquelle le numéro de Beth est tombé._

Reese déglutit.

- _Quand il a compris, il m'a supplié de ne pas le faire. Je lui ai dis qu'il le fallait, j'allais l'endormir pour ne pas qu'il assiste à la mort de Beth mais … Il a été plus … rusé ? Stupide ? Je ne sais pas mais il a bu la fiole de neurotoxine qui était destiné à sa fausse copine._

Reese porta une main à sa bouche, choqué.

- _Oui, il a voulu se tuer pour ne pas que Beth meure. Il était prêt à tout pour sauver la machine et tuer Samaritain._

Reese se passa une main sur le front, comprenant à présent ce qui s'était passé.

- _J'ai dû lui promettre que je ne tuerais pas Beth pour que je puisse le sauver._ Renifla Root, fuyant son regard, observant l'extérieur.

- _Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il t'en veut._ Fit remarquer Reese.

- _Moi non plus…_

 _-Il doit être en colère de ne pas avoir anticipé ton intervention sans doute._

 _-Peut être, mais lui seul détient la réponse. Je devrais éviter d'aller le voir aujourd'hui, il en a assez souffert._

 _-Je crois aussi. Je vais garder un œil sur lui, il ne faut pas qu'il recommence ce geste._

Root tourna enfin la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Reese lui prit sa main et la serra. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'en prendre à la hackeuse, elle n'était pas fière de son coup et exprimait de profonds regrets. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, elle restait la seule femme de l'équipe et elle avait une place importante. Ce geste de la main était là pour montrer à quel point il était sérieux pour veiller sur Finch, que lui ne le laisserait pas tomber non plus.

- _Toi aussi tu as besoin de lui hein ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

Un silence se fit. Reese baissa la tête et se pinça les lèvres.

- _Tu n'as pas à te cacher avec moi. Tu sais que la machine me dit tout John. Elle n'est pas aveugle._

Reese ne répondit pas. Il était hors de question pour lui de dire la vérité. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que Root aille le dire à Finch et que les relations ne deviennent encore plus tendues.

- _Vas-y, va le surveiller et ramène le en forme._ Supplia Root.

Reese esquissa un petit sourire et se leva pour aller rejoindre la chambre de son patron. Il prit place dans le fauteuil, observant Finch endormi. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de le contempler dans son sommeil. Finch dormait rarement sur place lors des missions et ne faisait jamais de siestes, sauf lorsqu'une fois il avait eu une migraine qui l'avait empêché de rentrer chez lui. Reese se surprit à apprécier l'analyse qu'il menait. L'informaticien avait quelques rides aux coins des yeux, de belles joues qui poussaient à la tentation de les pincer, des lèvres tentatrices, cette petite cicatrice qui traversait la lèvre inférieure, ces sourcils bien marqués qui avaient le don de donner un air froid à l'informaticien.

Reese secoua la tête, ses pensées s'égarant. Il resta donc là toute l'après-midi, la soirée et décida aussi de passer la nuit. Il avait clairement fait comprendre au personnel médical qu'ils ne devaient pas l'exclure de la chambre. L'infirmier avait été compréhensif et n'avait pas cherché à le faire sortir. Les circonstances de l'hospitalisation de Finch jouaient beaucoup en la faveur de Reese qui n'avait pas besoin d'une explication très solide pour rester.

Reese le savait d'avance, il allait passer une nuit blanche mais il avait l'habitude, il en avait fait beaucoup lors de ses années de service et de plus il avait une bonne raison : surveiller l'état de Finch et réagir au moindre souci.

 _A suivre ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! Une semaine depuis mon premier chapitre !**

 **Remerciements aux fidèles lectrices : isatis2013 (70 chapitres tu voudrais patienter si longtemps ?!), Jade181184 (Peu exploité, d'où mon choix d'écrire dessus), Rochelle17 (je me le suis demandée aussi, mais j'ai tout remis à ma sauce héhé), ColJayjay (Même idée, mais histoire différente ! La suite est quelques mots plus loin !) et Val81 ( Contente de te revoir, Harold suicidaire.. j'y ai cru mais je savais qu'il ne nous ferait pas ça. Pas de crêpage de chignon cette fois-ci !).**

 **Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Guérison.**

Il était trois heures du matin. Reese était toujours réveillé mais se sentait parfois piquer du nez. Finch n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis qu'il était revenu après sa conversation avec Root. L'écran affichait cependant un rythme un peu irrégulier et élevé sans que cela ne soit dangereux. Reese restait sur ses gardes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Finch remua avec un rictus de douleur. Reese se redressa.

Finch ouvrit les yeux et serra les dents, portant une main sur sa poitrine. Ce geste inquiéta Reese qui se leva pour se poster à ses côtés.

- _Finch ? Un problème ?_ Demanda -t-il inutilement.

Finch ferma les yeux et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Reese remarqua qu'il cherchait la télécommande d'urgence et s'en empara, appuyant à sa place.

- _J'ai appelé Finch, ça va aller ils vont venir._ Rassura l'agent.

Ce fut le cas car une infirmière débarqua avec le Dr Patterson, qui spécialement, assurait une garde cette nuit. Il se rapprocha de son patient, et écouta son cœur avec son stéthoscope pour vérifier les résultats affichés sur l'électrocardiogramme.

- _Mr Wren, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous ressentez exactement ?_

Reese s'était mit à l'écart pour laisser le personnel faire son travail.

- _Un étau …_ Répondit difficilement Finch.

- _Je vois, la neurotoxine agit encore sur votre cœur, on va vous injecter une dose adaptée, vous devriez aller mieux dans quelques minutes._

Le cardiologue fit signe à sa collègue de préparer la seringue. Il en profita pour ausculter la respiration pulmonaire avec son matériel. De ce côté, tout se passait bien. Il prit la seringue qu'on lui tendait et l'injecta dans l'intraveineuse directement.

- _Essayez de vous détendre et de vous reposer. Si vous avez un souci, appelez-nous._

Finch hocha la tête positivement et les observa quitter la pièce. Puis, comme au ralenti, son regard se posa sur l'agent qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Le contact dura un bon moment, aucun des deux n'osant quitter les yeux de l'autre.

- _John…_ Commença Finch.

- _Je resterai, peu importe ce que vous allez dire. Je dois veiller sur mon ami._

Reese qui s'attendait à une réplique, fut étonné de voir son ami lui offrir un timide sourire.

- _Dormez Finch, votre corps doit se reposer._

Finch referma les yeux aussitôt et se cala plus confortablement. Reese reprit sa place dans le fauteuil. Le reste de la nuit se déroula sans incident. Lorsque Finch se réveilla, il vit son agent debout devant la fenêtre, admirant le lever du soleil. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était rare de voir Reese plongé dans ses pensées, aussi serein et détendu. Finch suivit du regard les courbes de l'agent, chacune des formes était mise en valeur par le costume sur mesure qu'il portait. Cette nuque qui donnait envie d'y déposer un baiser, même plusieurs, ces épaules si carrées sur lesquelles on pourrait glisser ses mains, rien que pour sentir les muscles rouler, ce dos qui avait une si jolie courbe, ces fesses rebondies légèrement cachées par la veste. Finch déglutit. Reese pivota à ce moment-là et lui sourit.

- _Bonjour Finch._

 _-Bonjour Mr Reese._ Coassa-t-il.

Finch afficha un air contrarié, ne pensant pas avoir la gorge sèche. Reese émit un petit rire et lui rempli un verre d'eau, qu'il alla lui donner. Finch le remercia et bu doucement l'eau fraiche puis soupira. Reese reposa le récipient sur la table de chevet.

- _Vous avez encore mal au cœur ?_

 _-Un peu._ Admit Finch.

- _Mais ça va mieux ?_ Tenta Reese.

- _Oui._

Reese hocha la tête et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans une chambre d'hôpital avec son patron dans le lit. La situation était inédite et cela semblait freiner l'agent, le rendant moins bavard. Finch le regarda, étonné de son silence, lui qui était si communicatif habituellement. Il tenta de se redresser mais une violente douleur traversa son cœur fragilisé. Reese vit sa grimace et se dépêcha d'aller poser une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de s'asseoir. Finch grogna de frustration.

- _Vous avez un lit électrique Finch._ Fit Reese tendant la commande

Harold la prit d'un geste agacé, ce qui ne surprit pas John, et redressa le dossier du lit pour se retrouver en position mi-allongé-mi assis. Il se mordit la lèvre. Reese lui offrit un sourire triste, se doutant que cela devait mettre Finch en rogne intérieurement. Reese allait lui demander pourquoi il voulait se redresser mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une infirmière, la même que celle de cette nuit. Elle lui demanda de sortir afin de procéder aux différents soins de routine. Une fois Reese dehors, la femme s'adressa au reclus.

- _Comment vous vous sentez ce matin ?_

 _-Un peu mieux._

 _-Avez-vous toujours des douleurs ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Est-ce que votre dos vous fait mal ?_

 _-C'est supportable._ Grinça Finch. La femme releva le ton mais ne rajouta rien.

- _Bien, je vais prendre vos constantes, votre température, puis je ferais une prise de sang. Je vous laisserais tranquille après._ Lui sourit-elle, ce qui eu le don d'adoucir Finch, qui se laissa faire. La femme nota tout sur le bloc notes et le reposa au bout du lit.

- _Bonne journée Mr Wren._

 _-Hum, excusez-moi._

 _-Oui ?_ Fit-elle revenant vers lui.

- _Mlle … ?_

 _\- Appelez-moi Anne-Sophie._

 _-Vous avez un joli prénom._ Remarqua Finch, ce qui fit sourire la femme. _Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester alité avant de me lever ?_

 _-Au moins une bonne journée, voire deux. Il faut laisser le temps à votre cœur de s'habituer au rythme normal. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance vous savez ?_

 _-En effet j'ai entendu le Dr Patterson le dire. Deux jours …_ Soupira Finch.

- _Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?_ Questionna l'infirmière, pas dupe, armée de ses années d'expérience.

- _Non, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Merci. Bonne journée à vous aussi Anne-Sophie._

L'infirmière hocha la tête, bienveillante et laissa son patient. Reese rentra dans la chambre et pencha la tête en direction de Finch, qui l'invita à lui tenir compagnie. Satisfait, Reese se mit au bout du lit.

- _Finch, pourquoi en voulez vous à Root ?_

L'informaticien se raidit à l'évocation de son nom. Reese le remarqua immédiatement grâce aux pics de la machine.

- _Si j'avais su, je n'aurai pas fait appel à ses services._ Répondit Finch.

- _Pourquoi ?_

 _-Je suppose que Root vous a narré ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _-Oui et j'aimerai savoir ce qui vous a poussé à ce geste._ Répondit Reese, nerveux.

- _Si je n'avais pas dis à Mlle Groves que j'avais un entretien avec Beth, elle ne m'aurait pas suivi. C'est pour ça que son numéro est sorti. Si elle ne m'avait pas vu avec elle, elle n'aurait rien planifié et j'aurai pu mener à bien mon plan._

 _-Un plan qui aurait pu vous tuer Finch._

 _-Un jour, nous mourons tous John._

Reese avait l'impression d'entendre à nouveau cette phrase qu'il lui avait dit la toute première fois quand il l'avait embauché. Mais cela ne lui fit pas le même effet. La première fois il n'avait rien ressenti mais cette fois-ci, son cœur se serra et il se mordit les lèvres.

- _Certes. Mais vous savez que l'équipe a besoin de vous._

 _-Vous serez capables de vous en sortir sans moi._ Répliqua Finch.

- _Non._ Répondit fermement l'agent. Finch écarquilla des yeux face à cette réponse froide.

- _Vous avez quelque chose à me dire Mr Reese ?_

- _Hormis dire que nous avons besoin de vous car vous êtes capable de nous gérer ? Que vous savez comment nous parler pour nous calmer ? Que vous êtes celui qui a sauvé chacun d'entre nous ? Vous m'avez sauvé alors que je comptais mettre fin à ma vie, vous avez sauvé Root en lui donnant raison et un but dans sa vie, vous avez sauvé Shaw alors que son ancienne équipe allait la tuer. Vous avez même sauvé Bear en lui offrant une nouvelle vie auprès de vous. Vous avez aidé l'inspecteur Fusco à se tirer de certaines situations dont il n'aurait jamais pu se sortir seul._

Finch était ébranlé par l'éclat soudain de son partenaire et resta muet.

- _Vous représentez quelque chose pour nous tous. Même pour la machine. Personne ne veut que vous mouriez d'une manière qui aurait pu être évitée. Surtout pas à cause d'une neurotoxine._

Finch déglutit. Il ressentait la profonde colère de Reese et cela commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise.

- _Vous avez réuni une équipe pour une bonne raison : pour sauver les numéros parce que vous ne pouvez pas pleinement aller sur le terrain. Parce que vous n'aimez pas la violence, ni les armes._

Reese contourna le lit et vint s'asseoir sur le matelas, se rapprochant de Finch.

- _Vous oubliez parfois la vraie définition d'une équipe Finch. Une équipe doit être soudée, travailler ensemble. Or qu'est ce que vous avez fait en vous rendant seul à Hong-Kong puis en allant voir Beth à l'hôtel ici ? Vous avez travaillé tout seul sans vraiment en parler à quelqu'un._

Finch se sentait prit en faute et baissa les yeux honteusement.

- _Vous voyez ce qui se passe quand c'est comme ça ? Ca finit mal Finch. Et ce sera toujours ainsi. Nous devons rester ensemble et tout mener à bien si nous voulons vaincre Samaritain. Nous ne devons pas nous disperser._

 _-Vous avez raison…_ murmura Finch, inspirant et expirant avec difficulté. Reese le remarqua alors et jeta un œil aux constantes, réalisant son erreur. Il se leva et passa une main sur son visage, furieux contre lui-même de ne pas avoir réussi à se contrôler.

- _Désolé Finch, ce n'était pas le moment qu'on parle de ça._

 _-Ca va passer Mr Reese._ Assura Finch.

Finch ferma les yeux et se concentra pour se calmer. Reese bouillonnait, remonté et en colère d'être responsable du stress que Finch subissait. Le reclus gémit et tenta de se redresser une nouvelle fois. Reese le vit faire et voulu le recoucher.

- _Non._ Ordonna Finch, qui avait ouvert les yeux en l'entendant bouger.

Reese ne fit rien, se contentant d'être proche au cas où. Finch agrippa les barrières du lit et s'aida de ses bras pour s'asseoir. Il resta assit et cela sembla lui être bénéfique. Reese remarqua une perle de sueur sur le front de son patron et s'inquiéta de nouveau. Hésitant, il posa une main sur son épaule, anticipant un rejet. Finch ne dit rien et Reese se pencha vers lui.

 _-Finch vous avez besoin d'aide ?_

Harold grogna en retour.

- _Harold ?_ Tenta John d'une voix plus douce, ce qui fit frissonner Finch.

Reese posa la deuxième main de l'autre côté, sur le haut de la poitrine, pour l'aider à se tenir. Finch se figea à ce contact si intime et en oublia de respirer convenablement. Il sentit ses joues virer au rouge. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé que les mains de l'agent étaient posées sur sa poitrine, le stimulant, le provoquant ? puis de cette langue râpeuse qui tracerait un étroit chemin sur tout le haut de son corps, le faisant gémir de satisfaction ? Ces douces mains, ces longs et fins doigts sur son corps, sur ses côtés, sur ses hanches, sur ses cuisses, sur ses joues, sur sa mâchoire ou encore dans ses cheveux.

- _Finch ?!_ Retentit la voix paniquée de John.

Finch sorti de ses pensées plus déplacées les une après les autres et releva la tête vers son agent.

- _Allongez-vous, cette position ne vous aide pas._ Lui intima John. Finch se laissa faire, encore sonné par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir et retrouva le confort du matelas. Reese fut étonné par le regard étrange de son patron.

- _Euh Finch vous avez vu un fantôme ?_

 _-Non non. Rien du tout._ Répondit-il précipitamment.

Reese ne put rien rajouter comme le personnel qui servait le petit déjeuner arrivait. Finch opta pour un chocolat, ne se sentant pas de boire un café. Reese, bien qu'il n'était pas un patient, eu droit à une petite collation et remercia la dame qui la lui donna. Finch profita de la chaleur de sa boisson pour se réchauffer les mains comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec son thé tous les matins. Il se passa deux heures calmes, où Finch somnolait, encore épuisé, avant que le Dr Patterson ne vienne l'ausculter. Il sourit en voyant son patient à moitié endormi et se fit plus doux.

- _Mr Wren ?_

 _-Hum…_

Le médecin posa une main sur l'épaule et Finch émergea.

- _Oh excusez-moi._ Se troubla Harold.

- _Ne le soyez pas. C'est une bonne chose que vous vous reposiez. Vous vous sentez mieux ?_

 _-Ca s'améliore._

 _-C'est bon signe. Vos analyses ne relèvent rien d'alarmant. Cependant, vous devez savoir que cette neurotoxine est quasiment indétectable._

Reese se tendit.

- _Alors, vous resterez encore une journée en observation et demain on vous laissera sortir mais équipé._

 _-Equipé ?_ Demanda Finch, confus.

- _Exactement. Vous aurez un appareil qui permettra d'enregistrer l'activité cardiaque en permanence._

 _-Comment est-ce possible ?_

 _-Cet appareil n'est pas encombrant. C'est une nouveauté qui a déjà fait ses preuves. Le boitier principal n'est pas plus gros qu'un walk-man._

 _-Hum._

 _-Pour prendre votre pouls, vous porterez comme une sorte de brassard à votre poignet, sans fil._

 _-Tout communique par ondes radios ?_ Demanda Finch, intéressé.

- _C'est ça. Cependant le boîtier qui permettra d'enregistrer les données ne doit pas être éloigné de plus de cinq mètres sinon la liaison sera perdue._

 _-Et si cela se produit ?_

 _-L'appareil émettra un bip sonore que vous ne pourrez pas ignorer._

Finch hocha la tête.

- _Mais en plus, cet appareil est capable de nous transmettre les données en temps réel. Il est équipé d'un système WiFi qui ne s'activera qu'à une condition._

 _-Et quelle est cette condition ?_ Intervient Reese, étonné.

- _Quand le rythme cardiaque dépasse les 130 pulsations par minutes au repos. Sinon les 160 pulsations en activité physique. Pour l'un ou l'autre, si cela dure plus de trente secondes, l'alerte est donnée._

 _-Docteur, je ne pense pas que faire du sport soit approprié dans mon cas._

 _-Vous avez raison, mais rien ne vous empêche de pratiquer quelques petites activités, vous avez certes des limites mais elles ne doivent pas vous freiner._

Reese ravala sa salive. Il savait que Finch avait horreur qu'on aborde ce sujet houleux, mais là c'était lui qui avait commencé à en parler. Observant le visage de son partenaire, il fut étonné d'y lire comme une sorte de remerciement.

- _Vous devrez garder cet appareil pendant 4 jours puis vous reviendrez, on estimera si vous êtes rétabli et apte à reprendre vos activités quotidiennes._

Finch approuva, ne voyant pas d'autres solutions. Il voulait sortir d'ici au plus vite possible, il détestait les hôpitaux. Le praticien vérifia une dernière fois l'état de santé de son patient et le laissa tranquille.

- _Mr Reese, savez-vous où est mon portable ?_

 _\- Pas du tout, vous le voulez ?_

 _-J'aimerai._

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas passer un appel avec le mien ?_ Demanda Reese.

Finch réfléchit un instant.

- _Si je peux._ Accepta Finch.

Reese lui tendit son portable et Finch composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Reese haussa un sourcil. Des sonneries retentirent et un déclic se fit entendre.

- _Oui grand ténébreux ?_ Fit la voix de Root.

- _Bonjour Mlle Groves._ Sourit Finch, regardant Reese qui grinça. Il n'aimait pas trop ce surnom même s'il lui collait à la peau depuis des années.

- _Oh ! Bonjour Harry. Comment allez-vous ?_

 _-Mieux. Serait-il possible que nous parlions Mlle Groves ?_

 _-Vous comptez me punir ?_

 _-Peut être pas. Je crois que je vous dois surtout des excuses._

 _-Je peux venir vous voir ?_

 _-Oui cela ne me dérange pas._

 _-En début d'après-midi ? Le temps que je termine la mission que la machine m'a co… Hey !_

Un coup de feu retentit dans le combiné, alertant Reese.

- _Ah tu te croyais plus fort que moi mon gars ? Dommage tu es tombé sur la mauvaise personne._

 _-Mlle Groves ? Tout va bien ?_

 _-Nickel Harry. Bon je raccroche !_

Harold fixa le portable d'un œil étrange, surpris.

- _Elle est toujours occupée._ Tenta nerveusement Reese.

- _C'est elle qui a voulu un lien avec la machine, elle savait ce qui l'attendait._

Reese reprit son téléphone et Finch se cala confortablement. John voyait qu'il luttait contre la fatigue et lui intima de dormir.

- _Vous restez ?_ Fit Finch.

- _Je resterai._

Comme rassuré, Finch ferma les paupières et se laissa aller. Reese se demanda s'il avait rêvé un instant. Que Finch lui pose une question de ce type le surprenait. Finch avait-il besoin de lui parce qu'il voulait sa présence ou parce qu'il voulait se sentir en sécurité pour se reposer paisiblement ? Reese secoua la tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, la hackeuse fit son entrée. Son regard se posa sur Reese puis sur Finch et elle rit, refermant la porte derrière elle.

- _C'est l'heure de la sieste à ce que je vois._

Reese sursauta tandis que Finch émergeait doucement. Reese présenta ses excuses à son patron, peu ravi de s'être assoupi alors qu'il devait veiller sur lui.

- _Mr Reese, nous ne sommes pas en mission, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être sur vos gardes. Vous avez le droit de vous reposer._

Reese fit une moue contrariée alors que Root posait un sac, visiblement rempli de vêtements sur la table à roulettes.

- _Votre mission est terminée Mlle Groves ?_

 _-Oui et en beauté. Enfin le gars aura besoin d'une bonne rééducation de l'épaule mais sinon tout roule._

 _-Root !_ Gronda Finch.

- _La prochaine fois j'essayerai de ne pas faire de blessé Harry._

 _-Hum._ Fit Finch, suspicieux. _Maintenant que vous êtes là, je peux vous présenter mes excuses._

 _-Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?_ Demanda Reese.

- _Non Mr Reese, vous pouvez rester, elles sont pour vous aussi._

Reese fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi l'informaticien tenait-il à se faire pardonner ?

- _Ecoutez…_ Commença Finch, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. _J'ai bien conscience que j'ai eu de la chance hier. Mlle Groves, je vous remercie de m'avoir convaincu de m'emmener ici._

 _-Je n'allais pas vous laisser mourir._ Répondit Root. _Hors de question._

 _-Et Mr Reese, votre tirade de ce matin m'a fait réaliser … certaines choses. Je vous remercie pour avoir été sincère et honnête._

 _-De rien Finch._

 _-Cependant, j'ai compris que je vous ai blessé, tous les deux._ Annonça Finch d'une voix mal assurée.

Root se rapprocha du lit et prit place sur le matelas, encourageant son ami à continuer. Reese se posta de l'autre côté du lit. A présent Finch était entouré de ses deux partenaires.

- _Parfois j'oublie que j'ai d'excellents amis et que je devrais compter sur eux._ Continua Harold. _Si je vous ai réuni c'est pour que nous mettions en commun nos points forts, nos points faibles aussi. Parce que nous devons évoluer et chacun d'entre nous à besoin des autres pour avancer._

Finch attrapa la main de son amie et en fit de même avec John, le faisant écarquiller des yeux. Root remarqua le geste et l'expression sur le visage de son partenaire de terrain. Finch serra les mains pour leur prouver quelque chose.

- _J'aurai dû vous raconter depuis le début ce que j'entreprenais de faire. Mais j'avais … cette crainte de vous mettre en danger. Puis j'ai réfléchi. Vous êtes meilleurs que moi quand il s'agit d'aller sur le terrain._

 _-Nous sommes fait pour ça Harry._

Reese ne dit rien, profitant de la chaleur de la main de Finch. Instinctivement, il resserra sa prise, voulant que cela ne se termine jamais.

‑ _Alors, je m'excuse, je sais que je vous ai causé du tort inutilement._

 _-C'est bon Harry, j'accepte vos excuses._

Finch lui offrit un mince sourire de reconnaissance et tourna la tête vers John. Ce qu'il lu sur le visage de son partenaire l'alarma.

- _Mr Reese ? Tout va bien ?_

 _-Hum. Oui, ne vous en faites pas Finch. Je suis sûr que vous n'allez pas recommencer._ Taquina-t-il. Reese se mordit les lèvres et tenta de garder le contact de la main chaude de Finch. L'informaticien remarqua la force de sa prise et se trouva gêné.

- _John ? Pouvez-vous me lâcher ?_

Reese obéit à contrecœur. Il ressentit immédiatement un vide, réalisant qu'un simple geste l'avait bouleversé. Il voulait sentir à nouveaux les doigts de Finch entrelacés aux siens. Il se gifla mentalement et alla s'isoler dans la pièce d'eau, ressentant le besoin d'être seul. Il se cramponna au lavabo, soufflant longuement. Il ouvrit le robinet, et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage.

Il fallait qu'il aille plus loin que ce matin, qu'il lui dise la vérité pure et simple. Ce qu'il portait sur son cœur depuis des mois commençait à lui faire mal. Depuis qu'ils avaient dû se séparer pour se protéger de la naissance de Samaritain, Reese avait réalisé à quel point la présence de Finch lui manquait. Cet homme l'avait marqué au plus profond de son être : sa droiture, ses gestes, sa manière de parler, sa voix, même sa démarche, il appréciait tout chez lui. Il ne voyait rien de négatif. Oui il nourrissait des sentiments pour Finch, encore plus depuis qu'ils avaient reformés l'équipe. Il avait supplié Finch de reprendre son rôle de patron, l'avait même manipulé en le mettant sur une mission sans le prévenir. Cela avait eu l'effet qu'il voulait.

Finch était revenu et en plus il leur avait fourni un nouveau repaire qu'il avait prit soin de remettre en état avant de le présenter. Reese avait été touché et aussi étonné. Comment cet homme avec ses limites physiques pouvait-il faire tous ces travaux de réparations ? Il se doutait que Finch mettait de côté ses contraintes car il voulait être comme tout le monde. Les mois qui avaient suivis avaient été révélateurs : des contacts comme une paire de menottes enfilées, des frôlements de doigts ou encore des frôlements de corps de plus en plus provocant alors qu'ils avaient pourtant de l'espace dans le métro.

Alors certes, il fréquentait cette femme, mais il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Quelque chose le répugnait chez elle et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut être parce qu'il aimait Finch et avait l'impression de le tromper en étant avec elle ? Mais il s'en fichait maintenant car elle n'avait aucune importance. Finch était précieux à ses yeux et il avait failli le perdre hier. Il était temps de reprendre les choses en mains pour de bon.

Il sorti de ses pensées en entendant Root qui remuait et qui semblait aider Finch. Se séchant le visage précipitamment avec une serviette, il la reposa et revint dans la chambre. Il vit Finch assit sur le rebord du lit, Root à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule. Les fils qui devraient le relier à la machine avaient été retirés des patchs qui étaient disposés un peu partout sur la poitrine recouverte de Finch. En voyant Reese, Finch se leva, testa sa force et se stabilisa.

- _Qu'est ce vous faites Finch ?_

 _-Je dois réquisitionner la salle de bain un instant._ Répondit Finch, boitant péniblement.

Reese s'écarta pour le laisser passer et alors qu'il passait juste devant lui, Finch trébucha. Reese réagit au quart de tour et le retint de toutes ses forces. Posant une main par inadvertance sur la hanche de Finch, il le redressa doucement.

- _Hum, merci Mr Reese._ Balbutia Finch.

Reese le relâcha une fois qu'il fut sûr que Finch n'allait pas une nouvelle fois perdre l'équilibre et le laissa prendre le chemin de la salle d'eau. Une fois que Finch eut fermé la porte, Reese pivota la tête avec une lenteur extrême pour croiser le sourire machiavélique de Root. Ce sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon et promettait des taquineries à n'en plus finir, au moins pour les prochains jours.

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ! Je poste un peu plus tôt que prévu, je pense que cela fera quelques heureuses ? ;-)**

 **Merci à Rochelle17( Les contacts, que du bonheur. Les pics ? héhé), isatis2013 (Toi patienter ? J'ai du mal à te croire :p Tout le monde s'égare/craque un peu ... ) et Jade181184 ( Ravie que tu aimes l'explication et la prise de conscience).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Reprise d'activité.**

Finch n'était resté que 36 heures en observation, le Dr Patterson avait décidé qu'il pouvait sortir, ne jugeant pas son état alarmant. Il avait tenu à revenir au métro, voulant absolument reprendre le travail, mais de manière progressive comme il l'avait fait comprendre à Reese, qui s'était chargé de le ramener. L'agent n'avait pas voulu contrarier son patron pour le préserver.

C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans ce lieu caché aux yeux de tous. Finch s'occupait de mettre à jour son système avec toutes les nouveautés possibles, pour rendre ses recherches encore plus fiables qu'elles ne l'étaient. Reese nettoyait minutieusement les plus grosses armes avec un chiffon doux et un produit. Root flânait dans un coin avec un livre très passionnant. Bear s'était joint à eux et dormait paisiblement sur le dos, les pattes en l'air, dans son panier.

Alors que Finch triait les dernières informations sur les numéros qu'ils avaient eu ces derniers jours, il reçu un message sur son écran. Il fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit. Il gémit en voyant que c'était un certificat de décès. Root et Reese captèrent ce son émit par leur ami et se rapprochèrent de lui.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ?_

Finch retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, puis désigna son écran. Root se pencha tandis que Reese soulevait la tête pour le lire aussi.

- _Oh. Beth est morte._ Fit la hackeuse comme une évidence, en se redressant. _Je suis désolée Harry mais je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire._

Reese jeta un œil interrogateur à son amie, étonné de ce revirement de situation. Root se figea et arqua les sourcils.

- _Apparemment Beth aurait changé d'avis au dernier moment. Elle ne voulait plus présenter son projet aux gars de Samaritain car elle était sûre qu'il y aurait une mauvaise utilisation._

Finch avait le regard dans le vague.

- _Finch ?_ Fit doucement Reese, posant une main sur son épaule.

- _Hum._

 _-Harry, que vous soyez intervenu ou non, cela n'aurait rien changé. C'est Beth qui a décidé, pas vous._

 _-Je ne sais pas Mlle Groves._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-J'avais rendez-vous avec elle hier soir. Elle s'est sûrement inquiétée que je ne sois pas venu. Et peut être qu'elle s'est doutée de quelque chose. D'où son changement d'avis ?_

L'écran vira au noir, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Un message s'afficha.

« _Beth est morte avant votre rendez-vous »._

 _-Comment est-ce possible_? Demanda l'informaticien à sa création.

Une vidéo s'afficha sur l'écran. Finch jeta un œil à la date et l'heure de l'enregistrement. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit mais il pouvait très bien deviner que c'était un restaurant. Beth était tranquillement assise sur une chaise haute devant le bar, sirotant ce qui devait être un jus de fruits. Il vit un homme bousculer la femme et qu'elle chancelait légèrement. L'homme la rattrapa et se confondit en excuses. Beth semblait le rassurer et le laissa continuer son chemin.

Finch se rapprocha de l'écran alors que Beth prenait la boisson d'une main tremblante. Le verre se fracassa sur le marbre du bar et Beth tomba inconsciente sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Quelques clients du restaurant s'étaient levés pour vérifier son état, l'un d'entre eux commença un massage cardiaque alors qu'un autre appelait les secours. La vidéo prit fin.

- _17h15. Vous étiez admis aux urgences vers 13h Finch._ Releva Reese. _Vous ne deviez vous voir que pendant la soirée, elle n'était pas au courant._

 _-Comment est-elle morte ? Empoisonnement ?_

 _-C'est bien probable Harry, vous avez vu l'homme qui l'a touchée ?_

 _-Oui et ?_

 _-C'est un agent de samaritain. Il l'a empoisonné par un simple contact, une très vieille méthode._

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_ Fit Finch, tournant son siège vers elle.

- _Il portait une alliance un peu grossière sur la vidéo. Je suis certaine que cette bague contenait le poison et qu'il a suffit d'un simple contact avec Beth pour l'injecter, via une minuscule seringue insérée._

 _-Elle n'aurait pas pu sentir l'aiguille, elles sont très fines._ Rajouta Reese.

- _Nous n'aurions rien pu faire alors._ Admit Finch.

- _Je n'étais donc pas la menace ?_ Fit Root, déconcertée.

- _« Non »_ Répondit la machine via l'écran.

- _Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire ?_

 _-« Parce que je savais ce qu'il allait se passer. Que tu serais capable de sauver Admin »._

Un silence de plomb régna.

- _Tu es en train de nous dire que tu savais qu'Harold allait boire la neurotoxine ?_

 _-« Oui »._

 _-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ?_

Finch et Reese regardaient l'échange entre Root et la machine. Eux même ne comprenaient pas trop ses agissements.

- _« Parce que je voulais mettre Admin en sécurité. Beth était devenue dangereuse, j'ai eu tort de lui confier cette mission »._

Finch ouvrit grand la bouche face aux révélations.

- _« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur l'interface analogique. »_ Une pause se fit. « _Samaritain était la menace dès le début, pas vous. »_

Root émit un bruit.

 _-« Je suis désolée. Si j'avais su que Admin serait en danger, je n'aurai rien fait »._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave._ Fit Finch. _Tu as réussi à me garder en vie, une fois de plus._

 _-« Parce que vous êtes mon créateur et que vous m'êtes vital »._

Finch déglutit. Il était rare que la machine lui parle depuis qu'il l'avait muselée. Maintenant qu'elle avait la capacité de communiquer, il se rendait compte qu'elle se comportait comme une personne humaine, qu'elle avait des sentiments et des priorités. Il lui avait pourtant dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle ne devait pas seulement le protéger lui, mais les autres aussi. Il n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire comprendre cette demande, car la machine savait à quel point Harold Finch était une personne à part entière.

Chaque fois que sa création prenait la parole, cela l'ébranlait au plus profond de lui. Elle était sincère et savait dire les bons mots dans toutes les situations. Il ressenti une fierté de lui avoir enseigné toutes ces bases du respect, de la communication, de l'empathie et cette capacité d'analyse fine afin de déterminer la manière de parler face à n'importe quelle personne.

- _Merci._ Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

- _Une fois de plus la machine a réussi à avoir ce qu'elle voulait ?_ Supposa Reese.

- _Non._ Répondit Root. _Samaritain a quand même pu accéder à l'ordinateur de Beth, sa chambre a été visitée après sa mort._

 _-Tout cela aura été inutile._ Remarqua Finch, qui réajusta correctement son brassard cardiaque au poignet.

- _La prochaine mission sera différente._ Tenta John.

- _Elles sont toutes différentes Mr Reese, vous le savez aussi bien que moi._

Reese pencha la tête pour acquiescer. Maintenant qu'ils avaient appris cette nouvelle, ils devaient s'occuper autrement et avancer. Chaque fois que la machine leur donnait un numéro, ils ne savaient jamais à l'avance si quelqu'un allait y laisser sa vie ou pas. Reese secoua la tête et regarda le malinois, qui s'était réveillé et avait posé sa petite frimousse sur le boudin de son lit, les oreilles dressées, les yeux pétillants. Reese sourit.

- _Bear ?_

Le chien bondit et vint s'asseoir à ses pieds, la langue pendante.

- _C'est l'heure de ton bain._

Bear jappa, ce qui fit rire la hackeuse.

- _J'espère que tu n'as pas besoin de moi John, la machine me réquisitionne pour une petite mission._

 _\- Quelle genre de mission ?_ Demanda Finch, méfiant.

- _Un rappel à l'ordre._

 _-Je n'ai rien à dire dans ce cas._ Avoua-t-il.

La femme les salua et quitta le métro. Reese alla préparer la bassine pour le bain du chien, déroulant le tuyau d'arrosage. Bear observa le panier en plastique se remplir, la tête penchée. Alors que l'ex-agent sortait les serviettes et le produit moussant, Bear alla voir Finch. L'informaticien ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur sa cuisse.

- _Bear ? Tu ne veux pas te faire tout propre ?_

Reese observait la scène de loin, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. Bear agrippa doucement la veste de l'informaticien avec sa gueule.

- _Bear !_ Se plaignit Finch. Le chien couina et donna un coup de museau. _Tu veux que je te fasse prendre ton bain ?_

Le malinois aboya et remua la queue.

- _Eh bien dans ce cas._

Finch se leva, retira sa veste et suivit le chien, avec l'appareil, qu'il prit soin de placer assez loin du bac à eau, où Bear venait de sauter. Reese tendit une serviette pliée à Finch, qui la prit, étonné.

- _Pour mettre sous vos genoux._ Se justifia Reese.

Finch s'agenouilla alors et prit le petit pot pour mouiller le corps athlétique du chien. Bear frétilla, heureux, la langue pendue. Finch esquissa un sourire face à autant d'enthousiasme et commença à frotter le canin avec Reese. Les mains de Reese et de Finch finirent par se croiser et se toucher. Finch émit un geste de recul et baissa la tête, continuant à mousser le poil de Bear pour se donner contenance. Reese ne s'était pas arrêté mais avait vu les joues de son ami virer au rouge. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils avaient un contact au niveau des mains, mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait changé, du moins depuis l'instant où Finch avait présenté ses excuses.

Reese reprit son ouvrage et rinça le chien avec le tuyau alors que Finch le tenait pour qu'il ne remue pas. A peine Reese eut-il coupé l'eau, que le chien se secoua et répandit de l'eau un peu partout, en particulier sur ses maîtres.

- _Oh Bear ! Je ne vois plus rien !_

Finch retira ses lunettes pour essuyer les gouttelettes d'eau et Bear en profita pour échapper à la serviette de Reese et pour venir pousser légèrement Finch. Finch retomba sur ses fesses et observa le chien d'un regard noir. Bear semblait le défier et lui lécha le visage. Reese contourna la bassine et pu enfin frotter le canin avec la serviette alors qu'il continuait à lécher Finch.

- _Bear !_

Reese redressa vivement la tête en entendant un petit bip et regarda l'appareil. Il siffla Bear, qui cessa d'embêter sa victime et se laissa se faire sécher. Finch se redressa et remit ses lunettes, puis jugea l'état de son costume. Reese se retint de rire mais il avait autre chose en tête.

- _Ca va Finch ?_

Finch se figea et se demanda pourquoi son agent s'inquiétait.

- _Tout va bien John, pourquoi ?_

Reese désigna de la tête le petit appareil non loin d'eux. Finch consultât l'écran pour voir que son rythme était proche des limites. 125 pulsations par minutes était un rythme vraiment élevé, mais Bear l'avait stimulé alors il n'y voyait rien d'alarmant.

- _Ce n'est rien Mr Reese._ Rassura Finch, comprenant son inquiétude.

A présent que Bear était sec, Reese rangea le matériel tandis que Finch essayait de retirer les poils du canin qui s'étaient répandus sur son costume.

- _Un chinois pour ce midi, ça vous dit ?_

 _-Volontiers Mr Reese._

 _-Vous préférez qu'on mange ici ou au restaurant ?_

Finch hésita. Même s'il ne s'était écoulé qu'une matinée, il se sentait déjà un peu fatigué mais il ne l'avouerai jamais à son agent.

- _Ici Mr Reese._

 _-Très bien, je reviens dans 10 minutes, si je ne croise pas de criminels en cours de route._ Plaisanta John.

- _Soyez prudent._ Rappela Finch, avec une pointe qui se voulu ironique. Reese sourit et alla chercher le repas du midi. Repas qu'ils partagèrent quelques instants plus tard, réunis autour d'une table que Finch avait préparé avec quelques couverts. Quelques petites taquineries animèrent ce moment de détente, sous les yeux d'un Bear qui guettait la chute éventuelle d'un morceau d'aliment. Reese débarrassa la table et Finch retourna devant ses ordinateurs, effectuant cette fois-ci quelques tests sur un programme qu'il avait conçu quelques jours auparavant.

Reese s'occupa de faire l'inventaire des balles à feu, comptant soigneusement les différents calibres et compositions qu'il avait en sa possession. Il jubila à l'idée qu'il allait devoir se ravitailler, avec Root, ce qui risquait d'être prometteur, surtout quand elle s'y mettait. Finch n'avait jamais voulu savoir comment ses agents parvenaient à se ravitailler du côté des armes et parfois il valait mieux qu'il ne le sache pas.

Reese remarqua au bout de deux heures que Finch ne tapait plus sur son clavier. Il bougea la tête pour voir que son ami avait posé un coude sur le bureau, son menton au creux de la paume. Reese se leva et se rapprocha de lui en silence, pour constater que son ami se penchait en avant, avant de se redresser. Reese soupira et fit du bruit pour lui signaler sa présence.

- _Finch, vous êtes fatigué, allez vous reposer._

 _-Ca va Mr Reese._

 _-Ce n'est pas raisonnable de vous fatiguer davantage pour votre cœur Harold._

Finch se mordit les lèvres. Reese était la voix de la raison. Il recula son siège et prit l'appareil cardiaque avec lui.

- _Très bien. Je vais aller m'allonger un instant._

- _C'est bien Finch._ Fit Reese, ravi qu'il n'oppose aucune résistance.

L'informaticien émit un son de mécontentement et se dirigea vers la petite pièce aménagée en chambre pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux. La personne qui l'utilisait le plus était évidemment la hackeuse, car elle avait presque élu domicile dans le métro. Finch posa la petite machine sur le fauteuil et s'allongea, passant une main sur son visage, las. Il se cala et ferma les yeux pour faire une petite sieste. Reese prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas perturber le repos de son ami qui en avait grandement besoin. Il retourna donc à ses comptes. Une heure plus tard, la hackeuse revint, faisant claquer ses talons. Reese bondit de sa chaise et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Root lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

- _Finch se repose._ Expliqua John.

La femme vit alors de loin que son ami était allongé sur le petit lit, profondément endormi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- _Il est mignon quand il dort._

Reese se mordit les lèvres et pensa qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Lui-même trouvait que quand Finch dormait, c'était une toute autre personne. Un homme calme, doux, fragile. Il aurait bien voulu se mettre dans la petite pièce avec lui, assis sur le fauteuil pour avoir le loisir de l'observer sans limite. Il avait envie de connaître chaque expression de l'informaticien par cœur, ces petites contractures musculaires sur son visage qui trahissaient parfois son envie de sourire ou de râler, ces petites rides aux coins des yeux qui lui donnaient un petit charme.

Il se retourna pour ne pas se trahir et s'occupa d'une nouvelle tâche. Root se débarrassa de sa veste et reprit sa lecture du matin. Désormais, un silence régnait. Seuls les bruits des pages qui tournent, des pas de Reese brisaient ce calme. Mais ce ne fut pas le seul élément à venir perturber cette sérénité. En effet, les deux amis entendirent Finch remuer.

- _J'y vais._ S'imposa Reese.

Il alla voir son ami et entra doucement dans la pièce. Finch bougeait dans son sommeil, visiblement perturbé. Reese prit un moment pour analyser la situation. Les mouvements de défense de Finch, son léger tremblement et son rythme cardiaque un peu plus élevé que la normale : Finch était en train de faire un mauvais rêve. Reese hésita sur la conduite qu'il devait adopter mais il s'agenouilla au sol et passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami, le caressant.

- _Tout va bien Harold, vous êtes en sécurité._

Finch se calma progressivement sous les touches de Reese et finit par ne plus bouger. Reese vit l'air détendu sur son visage et en fut satisfait. Il resta encore un instant avec lui pour s'assurer que tout allait bien puis retourna rejoindre Root, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène…

- _C'est comme ça qu'on prend soin de son ami ?_

 _-Tu crois que ça te regardes ?_

 _-Harry n'aime pas les contacts physiques, mais tu es bien le seul à réussir à l'apaiser._

Reese réalisa alors les dernières paroles et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait raison.

- _Il ne sait pas que c'était moi._

 _-Tu crois ? Vraiment ?_

Reese haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

- _Mais vraiment …_ Soupira Root, désespérée.

Finch remua doucement et s'étira avec précaution, se sentant reposé. Il ouvrit les yeux et les frotta avant de remettre ses lunettes. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et constata avec stupeur qu'il était cinq heures du matin ! Il se redressa et remarqua que les lumières étaient éteintes, sauf celles du petit train où il y avait le poste principal de travail. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la grande pièce tout en réajustant ses vêtements froissés. Il eu un petit sourire en voyant Root allongée dans le lit de Bear, endormie, avec un bras entourant le canin, qui semblait heureux de dormir avec elle. Il avança et remarqua son partenaire qui dormait sur le banc, allongé aussi. Finch jeta de nouveau un œil sur son amie puis sur Reese, mémorisant cet instant. Il n'avait jamais vu ses deux agents dormir en même temps, aussi paisiblement. Il était surtout étonné qu'ils ne soient pas rentrés chez eux.

Finch devina bien vite qu'aucun de ses deux amis n'avaient voulu le laisser seul. Que ce soit Root ou Reese, tous les deux le protégeait. Mais depuis quelques temps, Reese prenait le dessus sur sa protection. Reese essayait d'éviter qu'il n'aille sur le terrain, considérant que c'était très dangereux à cause de Samaritain. L'agent avait toujours le don de trouver les bons mots pour qu'il ne bouge pas du métro et il avait réussi pas mal de fois. Finch n'avait pas trop compris cette obsession de la part de son agent et quelque fois il lui désobéissait. Il détestait l'inaction et éprouvait parfois le besoin de bouger. Mais pas seulement… Il voulait toujours suivre Reese, parce qu'il aimait son contact, son instinct protecteur, ses petites attentions même lorsqu'il était concentré.

Il se dirigea vers le vestiaire et s'empara de son sac de vêtements. Il venait de dormir avec sa tenue d'hier et se devait de faire un brin de toilette et de se faire propre. Il hésita mais finit par prendre sa serviette de bain et se dirigea vers une des cabines de douches. Il sourit en repensant à Reese qui avait découvert cet espace hors du commun dans un métro. Mais John lui avait dit que les employés qui avaient travaillé dans ce lieu avaient sans doute ce vestiaire pour leur permettre d'être présentables aux clients fidèles. Reese avait réaménagé l'endroit pour le rendre à nouveau fonctionnel et avait fait analyser l'eau courante, qui s'était relevée saine.

Il posa l'appareil cardiaque et exécuta les instructions données par le praticien pour se défaire du brassard sans déclencher l'alarme. Il se déshabilla, déposa ses vêtements sur le banc face aux cabines. Il accrocha la serviette à la porte et s'enferma. Le jet d'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et il se laissa bercer par ce doux son d'eau.

Reese se réveilla, alerté. Il se redressa et regarda les alentours. Il lui semblait avoir entendu du bruit. Silencieux, il se redressa et nota la présence de la hackeuse dans le panier de Bear. Bear, lui dormait. Il se rapprocha de la pièce mais ne trouva pas son ami. Fronçant les sourcils, il resta sur ses gardes, vérifiant la présence de son arme dans son pantalon. Il se rapprocha du vestiaire et y entra sans un bruit. Se cachant derrière une lignée de casiers, il se pencha discrètement. Il se figea. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Ce dos dévoilé, clair. Cette trace blanche qui partait de la base de la nuque, descendait sur une dizaine de centimètres. Puis cette autre minuscule marque qui commençait à la chute de la courbe de la colonne vertébrale, traversait la peau en une ligne horizontale penchée pour aller marquer la hanche, disparaissant sous la serviette nouée à la taille. Reese était fasciné par ce dos, fragile mais musclé aussi. Finch se frottait les cheveux avec une autre serviette, il pouvait nettement voir les muscles dorsaux se mouvoir sous cette peau.

L'informaticien baissa les bras et frotta son torse avec la même serviette. Reese déglutit fortement et s'adossa contre les casiers, fermant les yeux après une vision aussi parfaite. Il avait déjà visualisé le corps de l'informaticien à travers ses rêves, ses fantasmes et n'aurait pas cru qu'un jour, il pourrait l'observer. La réalité était encore mieux. Il pivota, irrésistiblement curieux, tout en restant dans l'ombre. Il écarquilla des yeux et ne put rester longtemps dans le vestiaire. Traversant en grandes enjambées le métro, il monta les marches pour prendre la sortie.

Finch se retourna. Il avait eu l'impression d'être observé. Il se fit silencieux mais il n'entendit rien et continua de s'habiller. Se plaçant devant la glace, il replaça ses cheveux comme à son habitude. Soupirant de bien être à l'idée d'être de nouveau présentable, il enfila sa veste et serra son nœud de cravate.

Il alla rejoindre Root, qui commençait à se réveiller. Finch sourit devant cette scène.

- _Le lit de Bear ne doit pas être approprié pour vous Mlle Groves._ Remarqua doucement Finch alors qu'il cherchait John.

- _Hum. Certes. Mais je n'allais pas vous pousser du lit._ Répondit la femme. Elle s'étira puis se leva. Bear sorti de son sommeil et vint réclamer une caresse à Finch, qui la lui donna.

- _Avez-vous vu Mr Reese ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Non mais je crois qu'il est parti chercher le petit déjeuner, qui sait ?_

Finch émit un soupir et alla s'asseoir devant son écran.

- _Je vais aller me faire un brin de toilette._ Annonça la hackeuse. Finch jeta un regard en coin pour la détailler, remarquant ses cheveux désordonnés. Il secoua la tête et réveilla son système. Il lança son logiciel de géolocalisation et traça le portable de son associé. Il le localisa dans le quartier de Chinatown, pile à l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de prendre les petits déjeuners.

John de son côté était en pleine réflexion alors qu'il attendait sa commande. Ce qu'il venait de voir il y a quelques minutes lui avait fait réalisé qu'il avait de vrais sentiments envers son patron. Quel genre de personne pouvait rester insensible face à une personne nue de dos ? Il n'avait pas éprouvé du dégoût, bien au contraire, il avait été irrésistiblement attiré. Il avait ressenti le besoin de le toucher, de sentir sa chaleur, de l'entourer de ses bras, de découvrir un peu plus son anatomie.

Mais il s'interdisait de laisser son cœur s'exprimer. Parce que s'il finissait par tout avouer, il risquait de le mettre en danger. Si Finch avait des sentiments pour lui aussi, c'était foutu. Son rôle était de le protéger, pas de l'exposer plus qu'il ne l'était. L'informaticien avait déjà suffisamment souffert par le passé et cela suffisait, c'était même parfois de trop pour lui. Quand il le voyait souffrir de son dos ou de sa nuque, il avait toujours le cœur serré de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Reese prit le sac contenant les donuts et le support avec les trois boissons, puis décida de retourner au métro, son esprit vagabondant …

 _A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Nous sommes jeudi soir ... Qui dit jeudi dit nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je pense que beaucoup sont en vacances par ici... Ce sera mon cas demain soir ! (YEEEESSS!)**

 **Remerciements à Isatis2013 ( La machine est gentille, n'oublie pas. Bear un agent du Rinch, j'approuve !) et Rochelle17 (Retour à la normale, mais volontaire. Reese est capable de jouer les voyeurs mais Finch ne l'a pas vu !).**

 **Merci à ma chasseuse de fautes, qui n'est que autre isatis2013 ;-).**

 **Bonne lecture ! (PS : nous sommes déjà à la moitié !)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Action !**

Cela faisait une semaine que Finch avait rendu son appareil cardiaque. Le praticien n'avait rien décelé de suspect mais avait conseillé à son patient d'éviter les situations de stress et de ne pas vivre d'émotions intenses. Finch avait eu un petit sourire ironique, son travail ne lui permettait en aucun cas d'éviter cela.

Même Reese lui avait fait peur en lui demandant ce matin de venir le rejoindre dans un lieu abandonné. Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur place, il faisait tellement froid qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Il s'était avancé vers la caisse dressée, proche de Reese.

- _Prenez-le Finch, il est grand temps._

- _C'est pour ça que vous me faites venir de si grand matin ?_

 _-C'est mieux qu'un café._

Reese n'avait pas tort dans un sens mais c'était un peu trop extrême pour l'informaticien.

- _Qui sait ? Ca pourrait vous plaire._ Rajouta Reese.

- _J'apprécie l'utilité d'une arme, Mr Reese, mais quel plaisir à tirer du plomb sur des objets inanimés ?_

Reese le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise, alors que Finch se retournait pour lui faire face.

- _Ce n'est pas pour le plaisir, c'est pour le métier._ Fit-t-il, froidement. _Vous l'avez échappé belle à plusieurs reprises._

Voyant que son patron ne semblait pas mesurer ses paroles, Reese passa à la démonstration, en prenant une énorme arme.

- _Voyez-ca comme une machine. Vous aimez les machines pas vraie?_

Sans prévenir, Reese baissa l'arme et enclencha plusieurs tirs. Finch avait sursauté et s'était bouché les oreilles, peu ravi. Plusieurs bouteilles de bières éclatèrent en morceaux. Finch se mordit la lèvre lorsque Reese arrêta de tirer.

- _Un revolver, c'est plutôt votre style._ Présenta Reese.

Finch regarda l'arme que Reese lui tendait. Pourquoi John voulait-il absolument qu'il se serve d'une arme maintenant ? Il lui avait déjà dit combien il détestait ces armes à feu qui ne faisaient qu'apporter la souffrance et la mort. Il en avait peur et ne voulait pas en toucher une, surtout s'il n'y était pas contraint. Reese semblait le forcer mais il était contrarié. Il soupira et passa devant son ami, souhaitant partir d'ici.

- _Je ne serais pas toujours là._ Retentit la voix de Reese.

Finch se retourna brusquement.

- _Je veux que vous puissiez vous défendre quand je serais parti._

Pourquoi Reese s'obstinait-il avec cette idée comme quoi il était sûr qu'il finirait par trouver la mort ? Finch n'y croyait pas. Il avait la conviction que son agent était le meilleur et que peu importe le nombre de balles qu'il se prendrait au cours de sa carrière, il s'en sortirait toujours. L'informaticien était donc persuadé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir se servir d'une arme à feu.

- _Le jour où je me servirai d'une arme, tout sera vraiment perdu._ Lui répondit-il.

Reese baissa le regard, déçu. Il voulait tellement lui apprendre à se défendre. Finch ne savait vraiment pas se battre et était trop vulnérable, à cause de son âge et de sa blessure physique qui le limitait sérieusement. De plus il n'avait pas cet instinct aiguisé pour le prévenir d'une présence dangereuse. Reese voulait tout lui apprendre, Finch lui avait appris beaucoup de choses avec ses connaissances sans limites. Reese n'avait pas grand-chose à lui donner en retour…

Le téléphone sonna mettant fin à cette séance imprévue de tirs. Un nouveau numéro. Finch alla décrocher. Reese rangea l'arsenal dans le sac de sport, frustré de ne pas avoir atteint son objectif. A chaque fois que Finch était dans les parages lorsqu'il y avait des balles qui partaient dans toutes les directions, il avait toujours cette crainte qu'il soit touché. Il voulait que son ami sache se défendre au cas où il ne pourrait pas voir un ennemi se rapprocher de Finch et commettre l'irréparable. Parce qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Si Finch n'était plus de ce monde, alors lui non plus.

La journée commença alors, Reese filant donc Kahn, qui croyait dur comme fer qu'il était attaqué par une Intelligence Artificielle. Il n'eut aucun mal à le suivre le matin, surtout que Finch l'aidait à distance, donnant sans cesse des informations, lui permettant d'écouter des conversations téléphoniques entre Kahn et tous ses contacts. La fin de la journée fut plus rude, il se retrouva obligé de le sortir de force de la prison. Un accident avait suivi et Root avait surgi de nulle part, pile au bon moment.

- _Finch va être ravi de te soigner, une fois de plus._ Remarqua la hackeuse alors que Reese embarquait à l'arrière avec un Kahn complètement inconscient.

- _Occupes-toi de nous ramener à la planque._ Grogna Reese.

Root n'avait pas eu tort. Dès que John eu posé l'homme sur une chaise, lui passant des menottes attachées à une chaîne, Finch qui venait d'arriver avec le dîner le laissa tomber un peu lourdement sur la table.

- _Mr Reese, vous êtes blessé !_

 _-Ce n'est rien._

 _-John._ Réprimanda Finch.

Root gloussait dans son coin. Reese la fusilla du regard.

- _Et vous Mlles Groves, vous n'êtes pas blessée ?_

 _-Non, je me porte comme un charme._ Ricana-t-elle.

Finch se pinça les lèvres et ordonna à Reese de le suivre dans la petite salle d'eau. L'agent regarda son reflet dans le miroir, nota la ligne de sang frais sur le côté de son visage. Finch sortit le nécessaire et imbiba un coton de produit désinfectant.

- _Penchez-vous Mr Reese._

Reese obéit et sentit les mains de Finch écarter ses cheveux, détruisant son gel solide, pour venir appliquer le coton sur la blessure. Finch retira le coton et inspecta la blessure de plus près.

- _Une petite entaille. Vous n'avez pas mal à la tête ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Pas de vertige ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Bien._ Fit Finch, se détournant pour ranger le matériel. Reese pris un mouchoir en papier et l'imbiba d'eau pour retirer le sang sur son visage. Finch se rapprocha de lui à nouveau et attendit qu'il se baisse. Reese s'exécuta et le laissa appliquer une pommade de cicatrisation. Il sentait que Finch faisait attention à ne pas exercer une pression trop forte sur sa plaie. Se redressant une fois qu'il eu finit, il décela un trouble chez son patron.

- _Finch ? Tout va bien ?_

 _-Hum hum._

Reese n'était pas dupe.

- _J'aimerai seulement … que vous fassiez attention à vous, John._

 _-Vous savez comme moi que rien n'est écrit à l'avance Finch._

 _-Je le sais parfaitement Mr Reese. Mais je n'aime pas particulièrement vous voir blessé._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

Finch se mordit la lèvre, conscient d'avoir été un peu trop loin. Il se détourna et rangea la pommade dans la pharmacie.

- _Parce que nous vous apprécions John, nous ne pouvons pas nous passer de vous._

Reese pencha la tête sur le côté.

- _Vous parlez toujours au nom de l'équipe Finch._

Harold déglutit et sentit son agent se rapprocher de lui dans son dos.

- _Qu'est ce que je représente pour vous Finch ?_ Tenta l'agent.

Finch ferma les yeux, frissonnant face à la voix rauque de Reese et de sa proximité soudaine.

- _Vous êtes un bon ami Mr Reese. J'aimerai conserver cette amitié pour toujours._ Souffla-t-il tout bas. Finch sentait son cœur battre plus rapidement et pria pour que son ami ne le remarque pas. Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

- _Vous serez toujours mon ami Harold, quoi qu'il arrive._

John quitta la salle de bain, laissant un Finch en plein doute. Le reclus souffla longuement, chassant la pression. Décidément il fallait qu'il fasse attention. Reese avait le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens assez facilement, chose qui le déconcertait beaucoup. Pourquoi était-il attiré par cet agent ? Il n'était certes pas parfait mais quelque chose en lui le rendait irrésistible. Etait-ce son sourire ? Sa joie de vivre quand il était taquin ? Sa démarche si militaire, mais montrant une confiance absolue dans ses actes ? Son courage ? Ses petites attentions ? Peu importe. Il était évident qu'il aimait Reese et cela l'effrayait plus que tout.

Il secoua la tête et alla rejoindre ses partenaires pour le dîner. Le repas fut calme jusqu'au moment où Kahn émergea, chamboulant les plans de l'équipe avec les nouvelles révélations. Ils avaient passé la nuit à réfléchir à ce qu'ils devaient faire et avaient décidé d'aller au milieu de nulle part, dans cette forêt. Root avait indiqué à Reese l'emplacement des caméras et ils s'étaient engagés sous terre pour surprendre un homme devant son écran. Finch avait prit le contrôle de l'installation dès que Reese eu neutralisé l'homme en l'éloignant. L'informaticien constata avec stupeur que le logiciel de Kahn recherchait sa machine. Ils se sentirent en danger et Reese tendit un revolver à son patron, espérant qu'il le prenne. Mais Finch refusa.

- _Alors restez près de moi._

Finch se leva et le suivit alors que Kahn semblait se poser mille et une question. A peine eurent-ils mis un pied dehors que des tirs tombèrent sur eux. Reese se jeta au sol avec Root, tandis que Finch prenait la fuite pour aller se cacher sur le côté de la voiture, se protégeant. Kahn l'avait suivit et le harcelait de questions. Le milliardaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Reese alors que Root venait de sortir de sa zone de sécurité, fonçant sur Martine.

Kahn ne cessait de le secouer, sa main posée sur l'épaule de Finch, il tentait d'avoir des réponses, désespéré. Finch ne put retenir une grimace et essaya de lui répondre du mieux qu'il put. Il ne devait pas tout relever et donc par conséquent faire attention. Il faillit le payer cher de s'être détourné de Reese pour répondre à Kahn, car un ennemi avait profité de son inattention pour se placer devant lui. Lorsque Finch l'aperçut, il sursauta en poussant un petit cri. Reese l'acheva dans la seconde.

Finch accrocha son regard dans celui de Reese, lisant son inquiétude et une pointe de colère. Il déglutit, repensant aux nombreuses tentatives de celui-ci pour lui donner une arme, pour qu'il se défende mieux.

- _Où est Kahn ?_ Questionna Reese.

Finch pivota et chercha le numéro.

- _Mes réponses n'ont pas dû le satisfaire._

Reese vérifia le champ ennemi et vit trop d'agents. Il se précipita sur Root et la chopa au passage. Il la poussa dans la voiture avec Finch à l'arrière et se chargea de prendre le volant, ayant une expérience de la conduite dans la neige. Root retira ses gants et gémit en voyant l'état de sa main amochée. Finch vit la rougeur et s'empara du sac médical. Il attrapa une pommade et l'appliqua soigneusement sur la main de son amie. Root le laissa faire, tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Alors que Finch lui mettait une bande médicale, elle le vit se crisper.

Elle posa une main compatissante sur son bras. Elle savait où il avait mal. Elle le connaissait tellement qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de la machine pour lui donner la réponse. Sa main grimpa sur l'épaule de son ami et elle tenta de la glisser sur sa nuque. Finch se raidit violement et s'écarta d'elle.

- _Mlle Groves !_

 _-Désolée, je voulais seulement atténuer vos douleurs._

Finch resta sans voix un moment.

- _Comment …_

 _-Je vous connais Harry. Pas besoin de le cacher._

 _-Veuillez garder vos mains en place Root, laissez moi finir votre bandage._ Réprimanda Finch.

Reese avait tout suivi, mine de rien et réalisait que sa partenaire avait raison une fois de plus. Finch termina de panser la main de Root, ferma le sac et se réinstalla à sa place, serrant les dents.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au métro quelques minutes plus tard. La machine les informa du décès de Kahn, Samaritain ayant fini par avoir sa peau. Reese était furieux de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver un autre numéro. Finch soupira longuement, c'était le deuxième mort en une semaine et demie pour lui. Qui allait être le prochain ? L'informaticien laissa ses amis et alla aux vestiaires, prendre un anti douleur pour calmer ses maux de nuque. L'homme qu'il avait tenté de protégé n'avait pas eu conscience de sa force et l'avait bien trop remué, lui habitué au calme. Il n'était pas encore passé midi et il souffrait déjà. Il pria pour que le comprimé fasse effet assez rapidement.

Il entendit Root se mettre en colère.

- _T'aurais dû me laisser tuer Martine !_

 _-La vengeance ne résoudra pas tout Root, ça ne fera pas revenir Shaw._

 _-Je le sais John, mais savoir que Martine …_

 _-Je n'en doute pas un instant Root._

Finch entendit un fracas et se douta que Root venait de passer sa colère sur un meuble du métro. Sans doute la caisse en bois contenant les balles que Reese avait soigneusement compté quelques jours auparavant.

En y réfléchissant, parfois il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans son amie. Sans la violence bien sûr. Mais il était comme elle au niveau de l'amour. Il était aveuglé parfois par Reese et ne faisait pas attention au reste du monde. Combien de fois Root, ou Shaw avaient du l'appeler plusieurs fois pour attirer son attention alors qu'il regardait son agent ?

Beaucoup de fois et souvent il avait dû se justifier devant les sous entendus les plus crapuleux les uns que les autres des filles. Root et Shaw s'apprivoisaient, tout comme lui et Reese. C'était compliqué de chaque côté : Root faisait tout pour attirer l'attention de Shaw, Shaw répondait aux provocations de Root ou jouait dangereusement avec elle. Reese, lui essayait de se faire bien voir aux yeux de Finch avec ses petites attentions du quotidien, Finch le lui rendait bien mais gardait toujours ses distances, inquiet de se dévoiler.

Aucun d'entre eux n'osait vraiment faire le premier pas envers ce qui semblait être leur âme sœur. Finch sourit tristement à cette constatation. Il retourna à son poste, notant au passage que Root s'était isolée dans un coin, avec sa tablette, furieuse et remontée. Reese ramassait les bêtises de la hackeuse mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment le déranger. Bear mâchouillait un os.

Le matin se passa dans le plus grand calme, puis ils mangèrent ensemble, un italien cette fois ci. Root s'était calmée et préparait déjà sa prochaine mission. Reese mangeait avec appétit mais était inquiet devant les mouvements prudents de Finch. Après le repas, Reese emmena Bear en promenade. Root reprit ses recherches intensives et Finch se réinstalla devant son écran. Alors que la hackeuse validait une information sur la prochaine victime qu'elle allait sauver, elle releva la tête au gémissement lâché par Finch. Son ami venait de se raidir sur sa chaise et avait les yeux fermés, sa mâchoire serrée. Cela ne dura pas. Finch inspira longuement puis se leva, prenant ses affaires.

- _Vous partez ?_ Demanda la hackeuse, d'une voix douce.

- _Oui, je ne pense pas que nous aurons une autre mission pour aujourd'hui._ Se justifia Finch.

Root sourit.

- _La machine confirme que vous n'aurez aucune mission._

 _-C'est … rassurant._ Emit Finch, prenant la direction de la sortie.

- _Reposez-vous bien Harry._ Lança-t-elle.

Finch s'arrêta sur place, pensant avoir mal compris. Il pivota légèrement pour faire face à Root. Elle haussa les épaules.

- _Merci._ Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire avant de quitter les lieux.

Reese revint quelques heures plus tard et fut surprit de ne pas trouver Finch sur place. Root lui expliqua alors. Reese douta de la vraie raison de l'informaticien. En plus de quatre ans, il n'avait jamais vu son ami rentrer pour se reposer lorsqu'il avait mal. Finch ne le disait jamais quand sa douleur était plus forte qu'à l'ordinaire et se contentait toujours de faire comme si de rien n'était. Reese soupçonna que Finch ne disait pas toute la vérité.

L'ex-militaire resta quelques heures avec son amie puis décida de rentrer chez lui. Il se doucha, dîna légèrement puis s'allongea sur son lit. Sa main posée distraitement sur son ventre, le regard rivé vers le plafond, il repensait à cette matinée chargée. Le premier regard que Finch lui avait adressé quand il lui avait tendu une arme. Il y avait vu du défi mais aussi de la colère. Puis le deuxième plus tard, alors qu'il venait juste d'abattre un ennemi de justesse. Cette fois Finch avait eu peur et semblait regretter quelque chose. Les expressions de Finch pouvaient ressembler à des montagnes russes car Reese n'avait pas pu lire ces sentiments très longtemps sur le visage de son patron.

Une fois de plus Finch avait été en danger en sa présence. Chaque fois qu'il le suivait sur le terrain, Reese s'apercevait que son ami était rapidement en danger ces derniers temps. Bien qu'il prétendit le contraire, il aimait ressentir la présence de son patron car elle lui donnait une force supplémentaire, comme si des ailes se déployaient soudainement. Son instinct était beaucoup plus aiguisé quand l'informaticien n'était pas loin. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il aimait son patron. Finch pouvait se retrouver dans n'importe quelle situation, il était sûr de le sauver à chaque fois. Parce qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Jamais.

Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. En plus de cela, d'avoir évité une balle, Finch avait été victime de la nervosité de Kahn et était souffrant. Reese soupira. Il détestait le voir tendu, crispé, incapable de se détendre quand ses douleurs étaient plus fortes, parfois il ne le supportait plus, tellement il éprouvait le besoin de le soulager de toute cette souffrance qu'il portait depuis des années. Il avait très bien vu les cicatrices qui parsemaient le dos de son partenaire, elles avaient beau avoir plus de cinq ans, elles étaient encore très marquées. Il voulait déposer des baisers le long de ces lignes pour apaiser son ami, ne serait ce qu'un instant.

Se retournant dans le lit, Reese regarda la nuit claire par la baie vitrée. Que devait-il faire ? Laisser Finch venir avec lui lors des missions ou bien le tenir à l'écart pour son bien ? Si Finch continuait à venir, un jour il finirait par être sérieusement blessé. Mais si Reese le mettait à l'écart son ami risquerait de mal le prendre et lui-même mettrait de la distance entre lui et Finch sans le vouloir. Leur amitié était tellement forte qu'il ne voulait pas du tout la perdre pour une raison stupide : l'égoïsme ? La protection d'un être cher ? Un dilemme se présentait à lui…

L'informaticien souffla péniblement. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il essayait de trouver le sommeil mais il n'y arrivait pas. Les antidouleurs et la douche avaient eu un effet mais cela ne suffisait pas. Sa nuque était tellement fragile depuis son accident qu'il avait parfois encore du mal à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Soupirant, il se redressa et boita péniblement vers la commode de la chambre. Ouvrant le premier tiroir, il attrapa la minerve. Retournant vers le lit, il s'assit sur le bord et la plaça sur sa nuque. Il eu un rictus de douleur et la clipsa. Il ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de relâcher la pression de ses muscles tendus. Il retapa son oreiller et se rallongea convenablement.

Reese le perturbait depuis cette matinée où il avait essayé de lui faire prendre une arme en main. Son agent avait recommencé tout à l'heure lors de leur mission. Pourquoi cette obsession presque maladive ? Il ne comprenait pas. Reese ne semblait pas avoir conscience de la confiance aveugle qu'il avait envers lui et cela le blessait. Après tant d'années, pourquoi ce changement de comportement maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui avait changé ? L'arrivée de Samaritain qui les mettait encore plus en danger qu'auparavant ? Certes il avait remarqué que Reese s'était rapproché de lui et cela ne lui avait pas déplu. Il se sentait en sécurité avec son agent et même plus, il se sentait dans une bulle de confort. Rien que d'y réfléchir et de retourner les questions dans tous les sens possible lui donnait mal à la tête. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour trouver le sommeil assez rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, Reese fut appelé par Fusco sur une scène de crime. L'agent n'avait pas vraiment réussi à dormir ces dernières heures. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, Fusco l'interpella pour le faire sortir de ses pensées.

- _Petit génie. Il est temps de reprendre votre rôle d'inspecteur._

Reese regarda les officiers et ambulanciers s'occuper de la scène.

- _Deux gars du Brotherhood abattus._ Continua Lionel.

Un corps passa sous les yeux de Reese, un deuxième, plein de vie, râlait.

 _-Je ne répondrais à aucune question !_ Clama-t-il.

- _Carlos, l'homme d'Elias est le seul survivant._ Expliqua l'inspecteur.

- _Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver._ Annonça Reese, prenant l'homme en photo. Fusco se dirigea vers ses collègues tandis que Reese enclenchait son oreillette.

- _Finch, on a deux gars du Brotherhood dont les numéros ne sont pas sortis. La machine à un problème ?_

 _-J'espère que non. Peut être un crime d'opportunité. La machine ne voit que la préméditation._

Reese était un peu soulagé que Finch soit dans le repaire, en sécurité.

- _Elias a pu ordonner la fusillade en représailles contre Dominic qui a pris trois de ses hommes._ Emit-t-il.

- _Nous avons un nouveau numéro qui n'est lié ni à Dominic, ni à Elias._

Reese entendit son partenaire se lever et l'imagina accrocher la nouvelle photo sur le tableau.

- _Chase Patterson, 25 ans._

Reese frémit au nom qui lui rappelait soudainement la mésaventure de Finch et donc le médecin qui s'était occupé de lui.

- _Sa famille a été tuée en 2008._ Continua Finch, insouciant de l'état d'esprit de Reese. _Chase était le principal suspect._

 _-Il a été condamné ?_ Demanda Reese.

- _Non. Avant d'être inculpé ou même arrêté, Mr Patterson a fui le pays. Il vient d'arriver à New-York après sept ans passés à Paris._

Reese y vit une occasion d'éloigner son partenaire, fruit de ses longues réflexions durant la nuit précédente.

- _Vous et Fusco resterez sur Dominic et Elias. Je m'occupe du meurtrier._

 _-Meurtrier présumé._ Rappela Finch.

- _Le dossier de Chase nous en dira plus long. J'irais faire un tour à la salle des preuves._

Reese retourna au commissariat et demanda le dossier aux archives. L'homme revint avec un carton.

- _Il y a une erreur. Je voulais juste le dossier Patterson._

 _-Je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de l'inspecteur responsable._ Expliqua l'autre.

- _Quelles affaires ?_ Demanda Reese, mal à l'aise.

- _Ce sont des pièces à conviction._

 _-Des pièces à conviction ? Pourquoi ?_

 _-Elle a été assassinée ._ Répondit-t-il.

Reese se figea, un mauvais frisson traversa son dos et il se pencha pour lire l'étiquette. Carter Joss. Cela lui renvoya l'image de son amie dans ses bras. Ses dernières paroles, le dernier échange de regard qu'ils avaient eu, le dernier soupir avant qu'elle ne sombre à cause de sa blessure mortelle. Reese se pinça les lèvres, se souvenant de la douleur qui lui avait traversé le cœur ce jour-là. Il avait perdu une personne importante et il en avait pleuré devant l'informaticien.

Il ferma les yeux et se rappela ô combien la vie pouvait basculer en quelques secondes et changer. Il avait fuit le pays pour tenter d'oublier cet évènement tragique mais il était revenu pour une bonne raison : fuir son passé n'était pas une solution, il fallait au contraire l'affronter avec ceux qui l'entouraient. Finch et Shaw l'avaient aidé à remonter la pente. Maintenant il n'avait plus que son seul et unique ami : Finch.

Reese ravala sa salive et remercia l'homme avant de descendre à son bureau. Il ouvrit le carton et fouilla timidement. Un carnet attira son attention. Carter avait souvent eu ce carnet en main quand elle devait noter les informations importantes. Il le feuilleta et une enveloppe s'échoua sur son bureau. Il reposa le carnet et attrapa l'enveloppe qui lui était destiné, reconnaissant l'écriture de son amie. Il l'ouvrit et resta stupéfait, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

Joss avait découvert son passé. La preuve était dans ses mains. Comment avait-elle fait ? Il se souvint alors qu'elle était très perspicace, toujours sur ses principes, prête à tout pour résoudre un mystère. Il avait été un mystère pour elle. Il réalisa l'ironie. Lui était un mystère pour Joss, mais Finch était un mystère pour lui. Secouant la tête, il rangea la photo et attaqua le dossier. La journée se déroula avec plusieurs reprises d'indices relevés par Carter. Il était passé à l'hôtel, avait fouillé les relevés de compte, les dossiers médicaux de chaque membre de la famille. Il avait réinterrogé Chase, mais n'en avait rien tiré de nouveau. Son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire.

Il décida de prendre en filature ce numéro. Au volant, il reçu un appel de Finch et décrocha.

- _Merci Carlo._

- _Je ne veux plus voir cette folle._

Reese fronça les sourcils, ayant bien reconnu les voix ainsi que les talons de la hackeuse.

- _Harold, vous avez parlé à l'homme d'Elias, Carlo ?_

- _Mlle Groves vient de l'interroger._ Répondit-il, après un instant. _Carlo était chez l'épicier pour se faire offrir un sandwich. Des hommes de Dominic sont entrés pour acheter des chips._

 _-Le pique-nique aurait été mieux._

- _Il semble qu'il s'agisse d'un crime d'opportunité, donc la machine fonctionne comme il se doit. Avez-vous résolu si Mr Patterson était la victime ou le criminel ?_

 _-Pas encore. Mais je le suis._

 _-Je viens vous retrouver._

 _-Vous essayez d'empêcher une guerre de gang, non ?_ Rappela Reese, avant de couper la communication.

Finch fronça les sourcils, interpellé par le ton froid de son agent. Que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis quand Reese prenait-il ses distances ? Depuis quand refusait-il qu'il vienne l'aider sur une enquête ? Depuis quand Reese lui demandait-il de se concentrer sur une autre affaire ?

L'informaticien sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il faisait confiance à Reese, malgré son inquiétude justifiée. Il quitta la chambre d'hôpital, se promettant de rappeler son agent afin de le surveiller.

 _A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir ! Je poste beaucoup plus tôt aujourd'hui. J'ai du utiliser mon téléphone portable pour avoir Internet sur mon PC ! Merci le changement de forfait ! :p**

 **Remerciements à isatis2013 ( Un docteur ... je craque ! Finch est très ... compliqué !) Rochelle17 (C'était le but de remplir quelques passages de la série! En tant que Rincheuse ! :p ) et Jade181184 ( J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !)**

 **Merci à isatis2013 pour sa correction une fois de plus ! Que ferais-je sans toi ?!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Bouleversement.**

Cela faisait des heures que Finch avait perdu la trace de son agent. Il ne connaissait que le dernier lieu où Reese s'était rendu mais n'avait rien de concret. Il avait appelé l'inspecteur Fusco pour lui demander des nouvelles de Reese. Fusco avait été surprit par son ton à la fois doux mais inquiet. Root avait assisté à l'échange et avait tenté de lui changer les idées en lui proposant de manger un sandwich. Chaque fois que Reese n'était pas là pour s'assurer que Finch mangeait, elle prenait la relève.

Finch mangea son dîner sans faim et en laissa la moitié. Il n'était pas rassuré pour son ami. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle, ne savait pas s'il était blessé ou pas, ne savait pas comment le joindre, ni le retrouver. L'hiver s'était bien installé et par conséquent les températures avaient bien chuté. Il espérait que son agent n'était pas dehors mais au chaud.

Il avait peur pour lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu l'agent prendre de la distance. Depuis la mort de Carter plus précisément. Finch ne comprenait pas pourquoi John s'était subitement éloigné de lui. Il baissa la tête. Il avait besoin de lui, de sentir sa présence réconfortante, de l'entendre marcher, parler, rire, entendre sa voix rauque qui le faisait chavirer ces derniers temps. Sans John, il éprouvait une sensation d'inconfort et d'insécurité. Même s'il avait Bear ou Root, ce n'était pas pareil. Il se sentait trop exposé sans son fidèle agent depuis des années.

Il avait l'impression de le perdre. C'était inévitable, tous les indices étaient là. John trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas rester proche de lui. Il avait d'abord cru dans un premier temps que son ami avait besoin d'être un peu seul mais il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Reese s'éloignait de lui mais restait le même avec Root. Il en avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie mais s'était modéré, cherchant une explication, qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvée.

Il soupira et reprit ses recherches. Il fallait qu'il le localise, tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, il ne se détendrait pas vraiment.

 _Chalet des Patterson :_

Reese souffla péniblement. D'une main il compressait sa plaie à l'abdomen et regardait le corps du meurtrier gésir dans la neige. Le froid n'aidait en rien pour sa douleur, elle l'aggravait même. Cependant l'air froid avait le mérite de coaguler le flux de sang et d'empêcher une perte conséquente. Mais il était gelé. La voiture n'était qu'un refuge temporaire pour lui permettre de survivre encore quelques instants.

Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver ce numéro, une fois de plus après l'affaire Kahn. Même si cette affaire n'avait aucun lien avec Samaritain, il avait échoué. Il se maudissait de son inattention. Tout son monde semblait s'écrouler autour de lui : les missions, les vies perdues, Samaritain, et … Il perdait aussi Finch. Il avait conscience qu'il avait volontairement choisi de mettre de la distance avec lui pour le préserver mais réalisait que ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose qu'il avait faite. Une fois de plus, il avait été un lâche au lieu d'affronter la situation et la réalité.

Il n'y avait aucun réseau dans ce coin et il ne pouvait pas démarrer le véhicule sans la clé. Et cette présence étrange qu'il avait à ses côtés : Carter. Il lui parlait depuis quelques minutes, il avait le sentiment qu'elle était là alors qu'elle était censée être morte.

- _J'ai perdu du sang mais je tiendrai jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent._

 _-Jusqu'à ce que qui arrive ?_ Remarqua Joss.

- _Fusco, Finch. Ou peut-être Root._

 _-Vous avez oublié ?_ Demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire triste. _Vous n'avez prévenu personne que vous veniez ici. Fidèle à vous-même, vous n'avez rien demandé._

Reese détourna la tête du regard de Joss, conscient qu'il payait cher de son côté solitaire. Il avait des personnes qui comptaient sur lui et il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'en prévenir une seule. Dans son désir de préserver Finch, il en avait oublié ses deux autres partenaires.

- _J'ai bien peur qu'on soit seuls. Mais vous avez raison. Vous ne mourez pas d'une hémorragie._

Reese frissonna.

- _Le froid vous tuera en premier. A moins que vous ne réagissiez. Il faut aller chercher les clés._

Reese regarda une nouvelle fois le corps étendu. Il lui semblait être si éloigné alors qu'il savait que non. Cette impression de distance devenait de plus en plus importante au fur et à mesure qu'il avait de plus en plus froid et mal. Il savait que Joss avait raison et qu'il devait faire cela. Il ouvrit la portière et se laissa tomber sur le sol, tellement ses forces lui semblaient loin. Il avait finit par récupérer les clés et était retourné à la voiture, ravi d'avoir un peu de chauffage.

- _Si je dois me vider de mon sang, ce sera avec de la bonne musique._

 _-Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord._ Sourit Carter.

Reese sourit à son tour. Il marqua une pause.

- _Vous m'avez manqué._

 _-C'est bien. Quand on manque aux gens, c'est qu'on comptait pour eux._ Fit-elle, touchée. _Alors comme ça vous êtes flic maintenant ?_

 _-Pas un vrai flic._ Répondit Reese.

- _Non ? Cette plaque me semble bien réelle pourtant._ Remarqua Joss. _Tout comme le cadavre de ce pauvre type dans la neige. Vous avez même un partenaire. Pauvre Fusco._ Carter rigola.

Reese tenta d'en faire de même, mais il était déjà faible. La présence de son amie décédée le perturbait et le fait qu'elle lui parle était déstabilisant. Mais d'un côté, il avait l'impression de ne pas être seul. Il se passa une main sur la tête, sentant une migraine lui vriller les tempes et claqua la tête sur le repose-tête, se tendant sous l'effet de la douleur. Il compressa de nouveau sa blessure.

- _Attendez. Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Je pourrais conduire._

 _-John, écoutez-moi._

 _-Il y a un truc avec le chauffage._

 _-Ce n'est pas ça._

 _-Je crève de chaud ici._

 _-Je ne vois pas votre haleine._ Trancha Joss. _Il ne fait pas trop chaud. Il fait trop froid._

Reese cligna des yeux, comme sonné.

- _Le moteur ne démarrera pas. Les voitures n'aiment pas le froid._

John n'y croyait pas. Il refusait de mourir ici. Juste parce qu'une voiture refusait de démarrer. Il tenta de nouveau de tourner la clé de contact.

- _Allons John, vous le savez bien. Cette sensation de chaleur c'est une hallucination._

Reese se redressa, perdu. Il perdait tous ses moyens et seule la voix de la raison de Carter lui permettait d'être lucide.

- _Le dernier symptôme avant l'hypothermie. Vous êtes en train de mourir de froid John._

L'ex-militaire cherchait désespérément une solution pour se sortir de cette impasse. Il sentait que son rythme cardiaque augmentait. Il s'obstina à vouloir démarrer le véhicule mais fut emporté par un début de fatigue et somnola sur le siège. Carter le rappela quelques instants plus tard. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement.

- _Il faut rester éveillé. Se concentrer._

Reese chercha à ouvrir la portière.

- _Ou allez-vous ?_

 _-L'autoroute. Je peux faire signe à une voiture_

Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester impassible et rendre son dernier souffle ici. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber les seuls amis qu'il lui restait, en particulier Finch. Il fallait qu'il le voie, qu'il lui parle, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, il avait plus que tout besoin de sa présence. L'inspectrice secoua négativement la tête.

- _C'est l'hypothermie qui parle. Vous êtes confus._

 _-Non. Regardez, en voilà une._

Il poussa la portière et s'apprêta à sortir.

- _Sortez de la voiture et vous êtes mort._

Il était clair qu'il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait.

- _Mais cette lumière…_

 _-Ce ne sont pas des phares. C'est la lune._

 _-La lune._ Répéta Reese.

- _La tempête est finie._

Reese se résigna et referma la porte.

- _Personne ne viendra._

 _Dans le métro :_

Finch continuait à chercher un moyen de localiser plus précisément son agent, l'inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait et qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Il n'était pas loin de 23 heures et il s'acharnait à reprendre contact avec Reese. Root était restée sur place, méfiante du comportement de son patron.

- _Vous êtes vraiment inquiet, n'est-ce -pas Harry ?_

Finch réfléchit à sa réponse. Il ne voulait pas que son amie devine ses vrais sentiments.

- _John a toujours maintenu une certaine distance. Mais ceci ne lui ressemble pas._

Il en était persuadé, quelque chose avait perturbé son ami.

- _Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?_ Demanda la hackeuse, se penchant sur le bureau.

- _J'ai identifié sur le réseau l'endroit de la dernière connexion de son téléphone. Malheureusement le signal a cessé d'émettre peu après. Je n'ai aucun autre moyen de savoir où il se trouve._

Un silence régna avant que la femme n'ajoute :

- _Je suis désolée Harry._

Finch leva la tête vers elle, offrant un très timide sourire puis se pinça les lèvres, ravala sa salive. Root posa une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Mais cela n'aida guère Finch, qui ferma les yeux. Root le remarqua.

- _Harry ?_

Finch baissa la tête et renifla doucement. Le cœur de Samantha se tordit face à cette nouvelle facette : la fragilité de Finch. Elle fit pivoter le siège de son ami, plia ses genoux pour se mettre à sa hauteur et posa ses deux mains sur les genoux de Finch. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et ancra son regard embué dans le sien, la gorge serrée.

- _Harry, je vais être franche avec vous. Je sais que vous éprouvez plus que de l'amitié pour John._

Finch se hérissa violemment. Il refusait de parler de ses sentiments. Il recula sa chaise et retourna devant son écran. Root se releva mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

- _Vous refusez d'admettre la vérité. Vous avez peur que John ne ressente rien pour vous._

Finch l'écoutait d'une oreille, tout en reprenant ses recherches.

- _Je sais que vous l'aimez. La machine l'a vu aussi._

Finch se figea à l'évocation de la machine. Root, encouragée par l'arrêt brutal de Finch, continua.

- _Depuis quelques temps, vous vous trahissez. Vous êtes constamment proche de John, comme si vous cherchiez à profiter de sa présence. Vous êtes beaucoup plus impliqué dans les missions. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a donné l'indice sur l'origine de vos sentiments._

 _-Qu'est ce qui m'a trahit ?_ Murmura doucement Finch, admettant par la même occasion qu'elle avait raison.

- _Quand vous avez fait vos excuses à l'hôpital, vous avez tenu la main de John. Quand vous avez lavé Bear avec John, vous étiez heureux._

 _-Mais … vous n'étiez pas là._

 _-Peut être mais la machine a des yeux partout._

 _-Oh !_

- _Que je sois là ou pas, je sais tout Harry, ne l'oubliez pas. Alors inutile de me le cacher._

 _-Mlle Groves, arrêtez s'il vous plaît._

Root soupira, elle savait que son ami ne craquerait pas aussi facilement.

- _Suivez votre cœur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Cette dernière phrase résonna dans l'esprit de l'informaticien. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver son agent. Puis soudain, il repensa à une chose. Il appela l'inspecteur.

- _Ouais le bigleux ?_

 _-Inspecteur, êtes-vous toujours au commissariat ?_

 _-Ouais, pourquoi ?_

 _-John a-t-il laissé le dossier de l'enquête sur son bureau ?_

 _-Oui, comme souvent._

Finch connaissait trop bien John, il savait que son agent aurait laissé ne serait ce qu'un seul indice avant de partir. Il suffisait seulement de connaître John.

- _Inspecteur, pouvez-vous prendre le dossier et me dire si les Patterson ont une résidence secondaire ?_

 _-Je vais voir._

Finch put l'entendre se déplacer et revenir avec le dossier. Fusco feuilletait les différentes feuilles.

- _Comment avez-vous deviné ?_

 _-Une intuition._

 _-Ils ont bien une deuxième maison, au calme en plus. Dans une forêt._

 _-Je le savais…_ Marmonna Finch. _Pouvez-vous m'envoyer le rapport ?_

 _-Je le fais. Vous pensez que John est là bas ?_

 _-Il y a de fortes chances inspecteur._

 _-Tenez-moi au courant si vous le retrouvez, je n'aime pas cette situation non plus._

 _-Je le ferai inspecteur._

 _-Voilà, vous devriez recevoir le fichier. Bonne chance Finch, je retourne à mes rapports._

 _-Bon courage inspecteur._

Il raccrocha et consulta immédiatement le fichier fraîchement reçu. Il trouva l'adresse et compara avec le dernier point de connexion de Reese. Root qui était restée proche de lui, fut surprise de le voir aussi agité d'un coup.

- _Il est là bas._

Root regarda les deux points : celui de la dernière connexion du portable de Reese et celui de l'adresse de la résidence.

- _Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?_

 _-Parce que j'en suis certain Mlle Groves._ Répondit-il en se levant, attrapant son blouson, son écharpe et son chapeau. _Je dois aller vérifier._

Finch se précipita hors du métro, voulant à tout prix retrouver cet homme qu'il aimait secrètement.

 _Chalet des Patterson :_

 _-C'est magnifique non ?_ Demanda Carter, admirant la blancheur de la neige se refléter dans la nuit, dans l'espoir de faire émerger Reese de son demi-coma. _Pas un bruit. Personne. Rien. Autant me le dire. Pourquoi vous l'avez abandonné ?_

L'heure des confessions avait sonnée, Reese savait qu'il devait parler. Parce que cela le maintiendrait en vie de communiquer au lieu de se murer dans un silence lourd et pénible.

- _Pas la peine d'emporter des secrets là où vous allez. Croyez-moi._

Reese inspira un bon coup.

- _Je ne l'ai pas abandonné._

 _\- Alors comment expliquez-vous que vous soyez ici et non avec lui ?_

 _-Je voulais l'éloigner un instant._

 _-Pour quelle raison ?_

 _-Pour le protéger._

 _-Le but de votre travail est d'être avec lui si vous voulez le protéger._

Reese soupira.

- _Je voulais m'éloigner un peu._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

Reese ne répondit pas. Carter prit l'initiative de formuler ses pensées les plus sombres.

- _Vous vous forcez à mettre de la distance juste parce que vous ne voulez pas souffrir. Vous avez l'habitude d'être seul depuis des années. Vous ne faites confiance qu'a très peu de personne. Il en fait parti, tout comme j'ai pu en faire parti._

Reese déglutit et ferma les yeux.

- _Vous avez des sentiments et vous voulez les cacher. Vous avez honte ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Alors pourquoi ne pas faire le premier pas et aller lui parler ?_

 _-C'est Finch …_

 _-Quoi ? Vous croyez que c'est parce qu'il est très secret, réservé, qu'il n'est pas ouvert à tous les sujets ?_

Reese ricana.

- _Vous pouvez rire John, je suis certaine que Finch vous écouterait._

 _-Il est trop raccroché aux souvenirs de Grace._

Carter resta silencieuse puis pivota vers lui. Reese ancra son regard fatigué dans le sien.

- _Tout le monde change._

 _-Je ne suis pas convaincu._

 _-Il va falloir John. Vous pensez que Finch ne s'inquiète pas pour vous en ce moment même ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas._ Admit-il.

- _Si vous ne savez pas, c'est un vrai problème. Vous devez communiquer entre vous. Laisser le travail de côté et vous découvrir. Même si Finch sait tout de votre passé, il a encore beaucoup à apprendre de vous._

 _-Nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour ça._

 _-Du temps, on n'en a jamais assez._

Reese pencha sa tête qui commençait à lui paraître lourde.

- _Vous avez raison. Je ne m'ouvre à personne. Si je n'ai parlé à personne de cette affaire, c'est parce que je voulais la résoudre moi-même. Seul._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

Reese sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

- _Ca me permettait d'être près de vous à nouveau. Pour vous parler._ Reese laissa un blanc. _Je ne veux partager ça avec personne._

 _-Vous saviez que je vous dirais quoi faire pour Finch._

Reese acquiesça doucement.

- _Vous avez toujours été perspicace Joss. Vous étiez une excellente inspectrice. Vous nous manquez tous._

Carter sourit.

- _Je suis morte en menant un combat. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière._

Reese laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Il sentait que la fin arrivait.

- _Si je peux vous donner un conseil John… J'aimerai que vous soyez heureux. Amoureux. Ca peut recommencer John, il suffit de s'accrocher. Il y a des gens qui tiennent à vous. Qui pourraient vous aimer. Il faut juste leur ouvrir la porte._

Reese savait qu'elle avait raison _._ Il devait l'écouter. Mais il sentait ses dernières forces quitter lentement son corps endolori.

- _Vous restez avec moi ?_ Demanda-t-il. _Juste un peu ?_

 _-Oui, bien sûr. Accrochez-vous John._ L'encouragea-t-elle en lui prenant la main alors qu'il pleurait silencieusement avant de clore les yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, Reese capta le bruit d'un moteur de voiture. Il rouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui par les phares qui se rapprochaient. Qui venait le secourir ? Il était incapable de reconnaître le véhicule tant sa vue était trouble. Il ressenti de l'apaisement et abandonna toutes ses dernières forces, s'évanouissant.

Finch arrêta le moteur de la berline et descendit, le cœur battant. Son regard fut attiré par le corps allongé dans la neige et il soupira de soulagement en constatant que ce n'était pas son agent. Il frissonna face à l'air très froid qui fouettait son visage et pivota, cherchant désespérément John. Il se rapprocha et vit John sur le siège conducteur, inconscient. Il sentit l'affolement prendre le dessus et ouvrit la portière, tâtant le cou de son agent. Il sentait un pouls très faible et il passa une main sur la poitrine de l'agent, s'assurant qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Le rythme cardiaque avait beau être présent, il était tout de même faible. Finch se pencha et prit la tête de John en main, le touchant. Il était glacé et les cristaux de glace dans ses cheveux étaient les témoins d'un long moment passé dehors. Finch agrippa les épaules de l'agent et le tira vers lui. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Reese.

- _John ?!_

 _-humpf…_

Finch le réinstalla et tapa doucement la joue de l'agent. Reese bougea la tête, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles.

- _John, si vous m'entendez hochez la tête !_ Paniqua Finch.

Reese pencha la tête difficilement pour approuver. Mais Finch vit la grimace de son agent et fronça les sourcils. Il remarqua alors la main ensanglantée de son partenaire et l'empoigna. Il ne vit aucune blessure sur la main et écarta les pans du blouson. Il hoqueta face à la tâche sombre et sa gorge se serra. Il retira son écharpe et la plia avant de la poser sur la blessure. Il fit comprendre à Reese d'appuyer dessus mais il voyait que son ami n'avait plus beaucoup de forces.

- _John, il faut qu'on se mette au chaud, vous devez absolument vous réchauffer !_

Finch reprit les épaules et le força à sortir.

- _Attendez…_ murmura John.

John déplia ses jambes et se redressant péniblement dessus, s'appuya sur l'informaticien, qui prit conscience du poids de son ami. Son dos protesta mais il s'en fichait. Il devait penser à John avant de penser à lui. Il traça un chemin dans la neige, avec John sur son épaule, qui pourtant tentait de se tenir debout. Finch souffla, tant l'exercice était très intense. Il grimpa les quelques marches du chalet, se reposant à chaque marche montée, main posée sur la rambarde pour se soutenir.

 _-Vous pouvez le faire…._ Put-il entendre de la part de John. Cela lui donna une sorte de force invisible et il réussit à amener son ami à l'intérieur de la maison. Il déglutit en voyant le corps de Chase allongé sur le plancher devant le canapé. Il faisait nettement meilleur à l'intérieur mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il repéra la salle d'eau et parcouru encore quelques pas. A peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la salle de bain que John lui sembla plus lourd. Par réflexe, il voulut le retenir mais se retrouva entraîné dans la chute de son ami. Il rencontra le sol dur et ne put retenir un petit cri. Il se crispa et resta immobile quelques secondes avant de réaliser que le corps de John l'écrasait. Il rassembla ses forces et repoussa John sur le côté. Finch cligna des yeux, sonné et se redressa sur ses coudes, pivota et se mit à genoux pour observer de plus près la plaie de son agent. Pour cela il arracha la chemise sans attendre et dû détourner le regard un instant.

Il rampa à travers la pièce et attrapa une serviette. Il revint vers John et la posa sur la plaie qui était conséquente. Inspirant et expirant difficilement, Finch rampa de nouveau vers le petit meuble sous le lavabo de la pièce et l'ouvrir. Il bénit intérieurement celui qui avait rempli ce meuble, il y trouva tout ce dont il avait besoin, même des antidouleurs. Il se remit aux côtés de John, et repoussa la serviette. Il examina de plus près la plaie et remarqua que la balle n'en était pas ressortie. Finch fouilla dans la petite caisse de soins qu'il avait dénichée. Aucune pince à épiler, il soupira de frustration.

Il prit son courage à deux mains. Ouvrant le sachet de coton, il en arracha un morceau et y versa du désinfectant. Il nettoya sa main avec et inspira un bon coup avant de plonger deux doigts dans la plaie de son partenaire. Reese se tendit, Finch espéra ne pas aggraver sa douleur. Il chercha doucement et finit par la sentir. Il la pinça entre ses deux doigts et la sorti. Il regarda la balle de plomb ensanglantée un instant. Une si minuscule chose pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts et il détestait ça.

Il se dépêcha d'éponger la plaie qui saignait et prépara à nouveau un coton, plus large cette fois-ci. Il nettoya avec quelques gestes désordonnés et s'empressa de poser quelques stéri-trips. Il tâta le corps de John. Il se réchauffait mais pas assez rapidement de son point de vue. Finch souffla et se leva, les mains sur son dos souffrant. Il s'avança jusqu'à la cabine de douche et enclencha l'eau. Il attendit et manqua de crier de victoire en s'apercevant que l'eau était chaude. Il retourna tout près de Reese et commença à le déshabiller. Il retira le blouson, puis la veste, la chemise arrachée. Il passa de l'autre côté et déboucla la ceinture du pantalon. La vue de la plaie fraîchement soignée lui rappela une chose : Pas de contact avec une blessure ouverte.

Le reclus réfléchit à vive allure et trouva sa réponse en voyant le sachet de coton. Il le vida et arracha le plastique. Il plaça un morceau sur la plaie et se servit des stéri trips pour le faire tenir. Il vérifia l'étanchéité et se dit que cela ferait l'affaire le temps de réchauffer son agent. Il termina de débarrasser John de ses vêtements, ainsi que de ses chaussures mais le laissa en caleçon. Malgré tout, il respectait l'intimité de John, il ne ferait rien qui ne soit gênant. Si cela avait été la situation, inverse, il était certain que John lui aurait laissé son sous-vêtement.

Il retira son propre blouson, sa veste, sa chemise, laissant son tee-shirt et vira ses chaussures et chaussettes. Lui était beaucoup plus pudique et n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'exposer tant qu'il n'aurait rien avoué à John. Il prit l'agent sous les aisselles et fit appel à toutes ses forces pour le tirer jusque la cabine de douche. Son dos résistait et il avait bien conscience qu'il dépassait beaucoup ses propres limites physiques. Il se pinça les lèvres en sentant le jet d'eau mouiller son dos et il s'assit étroitement dans la cabine, calant John contre lui, se reposant sur le mur de la douche. Le jet était bien placé, mouillant les deux personnes. Finch garda ses mains sur le torse de l'agent, sentant les faibles battements de cœur. Il pencha sa tête en avant, posant son menton dans les cheveux de Reese.

- _Réchauffez-vous … Ne me laissez pas…_

Finch laissa ses sentiments s'exprimer, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Il caressa d'une main les cheveux de John, cherchant à le réveiller.

- _Ne me laissez pas…_ répéta-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il ne put résister et déposa un baiser sur le front de Reese. Il grimaça. Sa hanche le faisait souffrir, son dos et sa nuque aussi. Et sa tête, il sentait qu'une migraine se pointer, conséquence de sa chute. Il garda son agent sur lui, mais il se sentait faible d'un coup. Il luttait depuis un bon moment contre ses douleurs mais il commençait à avoir du mal. Sa tête se fit plus lourde et il s'endormit, assommé par sa propre souffrance.

 _A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonsoir les Rincheuses ! Qui dit jeudi soir dit nouveau chapitre ! Déjà l'avant dernier de cette histoire !_**

 ** _Remerciements à isatis2013 ( La relation Reese/Finch est trop évidente, c'est eux qui sont aveuglés !), Jade181184 (J'espère que la suite sera toujours aussi agréable), Rochelle17 ( Contente que tu sois ravie par les remplissages. Finch était un peu mal effectivement.) et Val81 (En effet il est dommage que les scénaristes n'aient pas été beaucoup plus loin.)_**

 ** _Merci à ma correctrice Isatis2013 qui malgré ses soucis techniques à réussi à me corriger ! :-)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Bouleversements

Reese bougea doucement, confus. Pourquoi se sentait-il engourdi ? Pourquoi semblait-t-il trempé ? Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas froid mais chaud. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible alors que son dernier souvenir remontait à la conversation avec Carter ? Il redressa sa tête et prit conscience qu'il n'était pas seul. Qui était avec lui ? Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le tas de coton sur le plancher de la pièce, la boite de stéri-trip, la bouteille de désinfectant et surtout du sang.

Ses sens se mirent en alerte. Du sang. Qui était blessé ? Il continua à observer le reste de la pièce. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Si ce n'était ni son loft, ni la planque, ni le métro, où pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Bon sang. Voyant que les murs n'étaient que de bois, il en conclut qu'il devait être dans un chalet. Reese trouva donc sa réponse : il était dans la résidence secondaire des Patterson. Mais comment était-il arrivé ici, dans la salle de bain, sous une douche ? Qui était derrière lui ?

Il baissa la tête et vit sa blessure pansée. Il s'étonna de la présence du plastique pour la couvrir mais n'était pas stupide et compris que cela le protégeait de l'eau. Il passa une main dessus, testant la gravité. Il grimaça légèrement mais cela n'était pas aussi grave qu'il le pensait. Il prit appui sur ses coudes et s'assit. Ses extrémités lui faisaient mal mais c'était à cause du froid qu'il avait affronté dans la voiture. Il remarqua alors qu'il était en sous vêtement. Logique d'être déshabillé quand on prend une douche mais pourquoi avait-il encore ce rempart de vêtement ?

Il eut un flash de souvenirs : Carter, une voix étouffée qui lui suppliait quelque chose, des mains se baladant sur son corps, quelqu'un qui le traînait au sol. Il se figea, voyant les jambes de la deuxième personne. Un pantalon de costume. De bonne qualité. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être cette personne qu'il avait tant désirée? Réalisant que cette personne n'avait pas bougé alors que lui s'agitait, il se retourna lentement pour découvrir un Finch tout aussi trempé que lui.

Reese déglutit en voyant que le tee-shirt mouillé de son patron laissait apparaître ses formes. Sa poitrine robuste et virile, ce petit ventre si attirant, ces poignées d'amours. Reese se mit à genoux et contempla son ami. L'eau coulait toujours sur eux, quelques gouttes glissaient sur le visage de l'endormi. Reese ne put résister, porta sa main à la joue de son patron et chassa la perle d'eau. Il fronça les sourcils. Finch ne réagissait même pas. Pourtant l'agent voyait la poitrine de son ami se soulever au rythme de sa respiration.

- _Finch ?_

Aucune réaction. Reese prit son visage en main et chercha à le réveiller. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de l'informaticien et sentit une légère bosse. Il écarquilla des yeux. Quand Finch s'était-il blessé ? Surtout comment avait-il put se blesser, lui si attentif, si prudent ? Reese se leva et chancela un peu avant de se stabiliser. Il arrêta l'eau de la douche, attrapa une grande serviette sur le séchoir et s'essuya sommairement. Il attira Finch à lui et l'entoura de la serviette, puis passa un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans le dos de son ami et le souleva. Il sortit de la pièce et l'amena sur le canapé, enjambant le corps sans vie de Chase. Reese déposa son ami délicatement, calant un coussin sous sa tête et attrapant le plaid posé sur le dossier, l'étala sur lui.

Il regarda Chase. Soupirant, il le prit par les épaules et le glissa au sol, allant le cacher dans la cuisine. Reese savait que Finch détestait voir des corps sans vie. Reese lui avait été habitué avec sa formation de militaire et savait qu'il devait épargner cela à son ami. Il traversa de nouveau le salon et vint sécher son ami. Il se demandait s'il devait lui retirer son pantalon et son tee-shirt. Il resta un moment indécis. Il connaissait la nature très pudique de Finch, se rappelant bien que celui-ci, une fois, alors qu'il avait été blessé à l'épaule par les gars de Greer, n'avait jamais voulu retirer sa chemise pour que Reese l'examine. L'agent se souvint de ce moment…

 _Après l'attaque de Greer :_

Reese fit monter son ami de force dans la voiture et couru pour aller se mettre au volant. Il démarra en trombe pour quitter rapidement les lieux. Ils étaient en danger, Samaritain venait de prendre le pouvoir et ils n'avaient pas réussi à empêcher ce retournement de situation. Finch avait été fait prisonnier par Greer, qui avait été trop curieux quant au rôle de l'informaticien dans la construction de l'intelligence artificielle. Reese avait assisté impuissant au discours retranscrit sur les écrans qu'il avait trouvé dans le fourgon.

Un gémissement troubla le silence de l'habitacle et Reese pivota sa tête en direction de Finch. Il était raide et se tenait l'épaule. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et arriva rapidement à la bibliothèque. Il aida Finch à sortir de la voiture et ils allèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- _Finch, vous êtes blessé, laissez-moi voir._

 _-Non._ Répondit Finch, d'une voix froide.

- _Finch ! C'est toujours vous l'infirmier mais je doute que vous soyez capable de vous soigner vous-même._ Réprimanda Reese en allant chercher la trousse de secours.

Finch soupirant en voyant son ami revenir et déposer un peu brutalement la trousse sur le bureau.

- _Otez votre veste et votre chemise._

 _-Non._

 _-Finch._

Le milliardaire ancra un regard froid dans celui de son agent.

- _Votre veste au moins._ Tenta Reese. _Vous l'avez déjà retirée devant moi._

Finch la retira difficilement, laissant apparaître une tâche de sang sur son épaule.

- _Installez-vous confortablement Finch._

Finch cala son dos au fauteuil. Reese vint se placer derrière lui et se pencha pour voir la blessure, mais il y avait trop de tissu pour juger correctement. Reese alla dans la cuisine, laissant un Finch confus. Il revint et alors que Finch allait lui demander ce qu'il était parti faire, il s'étrangla en voyant Reese défaire son nœud de cravate d'un geste habile. Déstabilisé par la rapidité du geste, il n'eut pas le temps de retenir son agent qui déboutonnait les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise. Revenant à la réalité, il bondit.

- _Mr Reese !_

Contrarié, il se redressa et tenta de reboutonner maladroitement sa chemise.

- _Faites-moi confiance Finch._ Demanda Reese, ayant posé une main sur son épaule non touchée pour le forcer à se caler au fond du fauteuil. Finch ne résista pas et comprit les intentions de son agent en voyant la paire de ciseaux se présenter sous ses yeux. Soupirant, il laissa son agent ouvrir la chemise partiellement et découper son maillot. Finch frissonna au contact des doigts de Reese sur sa peau. Reese écarta le tissu et pu inspecter la blessure plus convenablement.

 _Chalet de Patterson :_

Reese se souvenait bien de ce regard froid qui signifiait tout. Finch se protégeait derrière ses habits. Son costume trois pièces était toujours son armure, son bouclier. Regardant à nouveau l'informaticien allongé, il prit la décision de le dévêtir, en lui laissant toutefois son sous vêtement. Il ne voulait pas que Finch attrape froid en restant avec des habits trempés. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé et redressa son ami, le calant contre son torse et lui retira son maillot. Alors qu'il posait une main sur sa nuque pour le rallonger, il sentit une marque. Il ferma les yeux, se doutant que c'était la cicatrice qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il rallongea son ami et s'attaqua à son pantalon.

Maintenant que son ami était partiellement nu, Reese le recouvrit de la couverture polaire. Il reprit son visage en main et tenta des caresses pour le réveiller. Il avait beau être doux, cela ne changeait rien. Finch avait dû prendre un sacré coup pour être assommé. Reese retourna dans la salle de bain et fouilla la caisse médicale. Il trouva ce dont il avait besoin et mouilla un tissu avec le produit. Il se posta près de son ami et porta le tissu sous son nez. Comme ça il serait fixé. La réaction de tarda pas, l'informaticien émergea, grimaçant face à cette odeur agressive.

 _-Bon sang…_

Dans un geste spontané, Finch repoussa la main de Reese, puis porta la sienne à son front, serrant les dents.

- _Finch ?_ Appela doucement Reese.

L'informaticien ouvrit soudainement les yeux, pour tomber nez à nez avec ceux de Reese. Passé l'effet de surprise, il se redressa dans un gémissement et regarda, comme effaré, la présence de son ami.

- _John… Vous êtes vivant !_

 _-Toujours._ Sourit Reese.

Finch soupira de soulagement, délivré d'un poids soudain. Il sentit la couverture glisser et constata qu'il était … trop dévêtu. Dans un geste gêné, il remonta le tissu. Reese prit la parole, posant ses mains sur les bras recouvert de Finch.

- _Ne stressez pas Harold. Vous étiez trempé, je ne voulais pas vous laisser avec des vêtements mouillés._

 _-Mais …_

 _-Je ne voulais pas que vous attrapiez froid._

 _-C'est plutôt vous qui devriez avoir cette couverture Mr Reese…_ Remarqua alors Finch.

Reese sourit. Finch tressaillit.

- _Je préfère vous savoir en bonne santé Finch._

 _-Ce n'est pas une raison…_ Murmura l'informaticien. _Vous devriez trouver de quoi vous couvrir…_

Le sourire de Reese s'agrandit encore plus. Puis il se leva et chercha d'autres couvertures dans les placards du salon. Il monta à l'étage pour aller dans les chambres et réussit à en trouver deux autres. Il continua cependant à fouiller et trouva des vêtements. Certes un peu usés mais qui feraient l'affaire le temps que leurs vêtements sèchent. Il redescendit avec ses trouvailles et s'aperçu que son ami s'était rallongé.

- _Finch ? Vous êtes fatigué ?_

Finch acquiesça. Reese comprenait, lui-même se sentait fatigué. Il réalisa que le canapé n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution.

- _Vous devriez plutôt vous reposer dans un lit Finch._

 _-Je veux rester là…_ marmonna Finch.

Reese se rapprocha de lui, inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son patron de marmonner. Il déposa les affaires sur la table basse et se recouvrit d'une couverture chaude.

- _Tout va bien Finch ?_

 _-Je suis fatigué John._

 _-Parce que …vous avez fait toute la route et que vous m'avez sauvé ?_

 _-Oui. J'admets que c'était épuisant mais… si c'est vous, je viendrai toujours vous chercher._

Reese fut touché. Mais il n'était pas dupe.

- _Vous ne voulez pas bouger car votre dos vous fait souffrir ?_

 _-Même blessé, vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace John._

 _-Parce que c'est ma nature._

Finch soupira. Reese réfléchit puis prit place dans le fauteuil en face du canapé.

- _Qu'est ce que vous faites ?_

 _-Je reste ici._

 _-Vous pouvez prendre un lit Mr Reese…_

 _-Et si j'ai envie de rester ici pour veiller sur vous ?_

 _-Je …_ Finch ne sut pas quoi dire et détourna le regard, cachant ses yeux embués par l'émotion qui traversait tout son corps.

- _Faites comme vous voulez John._

Un silence régna dans le chalet Finch s'était rendormi, épuisé et Reese l'avait suivit dans un sommeil réparateur. Ce ne fut que lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent que Finch émergea. Clignant des yeux bêtement pour s'habituer à la lumière, il admira son partenaire profondément endormi, avachi dans le fauteuil. Finch s'étira avec mille précautions mais su que cela n'allait pas être une bonne journée. Son dos semblait en miettes, son cou était endolori. Il plia ses coudes et tenta de se redresser mais étouffa de justesse un juron. Reese se réveilla en sursaut, bondissant.

Finch avait sursauté face à la réaction de l'agent et lui lançait à présent un regard apeuré.

- _Reflexe Finch._ S'excusa Reese, avant de porter sa main à son ventre.

- _Votre blessure Mr Reese …_ Fit Finch, détaillant la tenue de l'agent, toujours en caleçon.

John grimaça en voyant que cela saignait de nouveau.

- _Allez changer votre bandage John._

Reese releva la tête vers lui.

- _Faites-le avant que je ne devienne sévère._ Rajouta Finch.

L'ex-agent esquissa un sourire et alla dans la salle d'eau. Finch soupira. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de montrer à son ami qu'il avait mal ce matin. Si John le découvrait, il allait se sentir responsable de l'avoir fait venir, pour qu'il le sauve. Finch refusait qu'il ait ce sentiment de culpabilité. Se rappelant qu'il était toujours en sous vêtement, Finch trouva le courage de se redresser et de s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé, la couverture sur les épaules. Il jugea du regard la pile d'habits sur la table basse. Il n'y avait pas vraiment des... choses classiques. Il prit un tee-shirt et un vieux sweat noir doté d'une fermeture éclair. Il enfila ces deux vêtements et se sentit réchauffé.

Il examina les trois pantalons : un jogging, un jean et un pantalon de velours. Finch fit une grimace. Il n'aimait aucun des trois ! Il se douta cependant que son pantalon de costume était loin d'être sec. Il jeta son dévolu sur le pantalon de velours. Il avait le mérite de faire la bonne taille mais il émit un doute sur la longueur. Il écouta Reese s'activer dans la pièce d'eau et il se baissa, non sans grimacer pour enfiler le pantalon. Puis il se leva, titubant un peu et boucla le vêtement. Il avait raison, il était … un peu long et les jambes traînaient par terre. Une main dans le dos, Finch se rassit, les yeux clos.

- _Me voilà comme… Finch ?_ Retentit la voix inquiète de Reese, qui revenait dans la pièce principale. Finch rouvrit les yeux et jugea le pansement de loin.

- _J'approuve Mr Reese._

Reese se rapprocha de Finch, posant une main sur son épaule. L'informaticien leva la tête vers lui.

- _Harold … Ca ne va pas ?_

Finch ravala sa salive et se mura dans ce mutisme qu'il avait l'art de manier. Mais Reese tenta de nouveau.

- _Harold ?_

Finch voulu fuir le regard trop insistant de son agent. Mais c'était sans compter sur Reese, qui mit ses mains sur les genoux de l'informaticien. Finch glapit, surprit. Reese, encouragé, prit les deux mains de l'informaticien dans les siennes. Il sentit une résistance de la part de son compagnon puis ses mains se refermer sur ses doigts. Reese lui offrit un petit sourire compatissant.

- _Alors Harold ?_

 _-Je …_

Finch, le génie des mots n'arrivait plus à formuler une phrase, tant il était troublé à la fois par la chaleur des mains de Reese et son inquiétude visible.

- _Vous aviez des antidouleurs avec vous ?_ Demanda doucement Reese, dont le pouce frotta doucement la peau de Finch.

- _Mon blouson…_ répondit Finch, d'une voix basse.

Reese alla chercher ce qu'il fallait et passa dans la cuisine. Finch ne le voyait pas faire les allers, concentré sur sa respiration, tant il avait mal. Reese se présenta devant lui avec un comprimé et un verre d'eau. Finch le prit et l'avala aussitôt. Puis il remarqua que Reese n'avait pas ramené que ça. L'agent se pencha sur lui, passant ses mains derrière Finch. Le reclus sentit ses sens se mettre en alerte, comme si on lui signifiait un danger. Reese souleva le sweat et le tee-shirt et y déposa une serviette chaude qu'il avait habillement dissimulé jusque-là.

Finch écarquilla les yeux et sentit une douce chaleur traverser son dos, lui arrachant un délicieux frisson. Reese sentit que c'était le bon moment. Il maintint la serviette d'une main et l'autre remonta à la base des cheveux de Finch. Il fut étonné de ne rencontrer aucune résistance à ce geste intime et continua. Il mit un genou à terre et attira Finch à lui, calant sa tête au creux de son cou. Finch gigota mais se laissa faire, les yeux clos, savourant l'instant. Reese caressait son dos d'une main distraite. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa des lèvres du plus âgé. Reese sourit tendrement, ému par ce laisser-aller complet de la part de Finch. L'autre main caressa doucement les cheveux de l'informaticien. Finch se blottit davantage contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Reese, humant son odeur masculine.

Un petit pincement se fit ressentir dans sa nuque et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de redresser sa tête, collant inconsciemment son front contre celui de Reese, les yeux toujours clos. Reese était troublé mais ne laissait rien paraître. Les paupières de Finch se soulevèrent et ils accrochèrent leurs regards. Il n'y avait aucune peur, aucune défiance mais simplement un très profond respect et quelque chose de puissant. Les yeux bleus électriques ne pouvaient plus se détacher. Se redressant mieux, Finch décolla sa tête de celle de son agent. Reese ne tenta pas quoi que ce soit, le laissant agir. Son esprit lui soufflait qu'il valait mieux de ne pas le brusquer.

« _Du temps on n'en a jamais assez »_ résonna la voix de Carter dans ses pensées. Elle avait raison, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, mais il était bon de ne jamais accélérer certaines choses, de les laisser commencer tranquillement. Il sortit de ses réflexions en sentant une main se poser sur sa barbe naissante, caressant du bout des doigts la peau rugueuse. Il remarqua le regard embué de l'informaticien et ravala sa salive. Il pencha sa tête vers la main et offrit un doux sourire. Finch arrêta de le caresser, la bouche ouverte.

- _John …_

Finch se pencha doucement vers le visage de l'agent et ferma les yeux. Reese en fit de même. Le premier baiser fut très timide, chacun ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, ni s'exprimer. Le deuxième fut beaucoup moins timide. Encouragés, ils recommencèrent. Cette fois-ci, cela dura plus longtemps. Les lèvres scellées, ils pouvaient enfin découvrir de nouvelles sensations, à la fois délicieuses, révélatrices et troublantes. Reese mit ses mains derrière la tête de Finch et approfondi l'échange. Les langues se mélangèrent, chacun suivant les mouvements, cherchant à aller plus loin. Finch, à son tour, prit le visage de Reese entre ses mains et inévitablement, se rapprocha du corps de son amant.

Reese était satisfait de sentir Finch se presser contre lui, mais n'arrêta pas le baiser, seulement pour reprendre son souffle quelques secondes. Des gémissements se firent entendre et Finch, ne faisant pas attention, se rapprocha encore plus de Reese mais chuta du canapé, entraînant John en arrière, mettant brutalement fin au baiser. Allongé sur le tapis, John se mit à rire, retenant son compagnon qui était sur lui, confus.

- _Harold…_

 _-John, je … désolé je ne …_

 _-Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien._ Le rassura Reese.

- _hum…Vous devriez peut être …. Vous habiller… avant d'attraper froid._ Bredouilla Finch, rouge de honte, se relevant avec un rictus.

- _Je soupçonne plutôt que vous vouliez que je me rhabille avant que vous ne perdiez vos moyens ?_ Taquina John.

Au vu de ses joues qui virèrent encore plus au rouge, Reese su que c'était pour cette raison précise. Il eut un petit rire et se redressa puis aida son compagnon à s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il choisit le jean puis un large tee-shirt et les enfila sans gêne sous les yeux gourmands de Finch.

- _Je vais voir si je peux nous trouver quelque chose de comestible._ Annonça Reese _._

 _-John ?_

Reese pivota, attendant que Finch poursuive.

- _Ou est … Mr Patterson ? Il me semblait l'avoir … aperçu ici._ Fit Finch.

- _Je l'ai « caché » pour vous préserver._ Répondit Reese.

- _Oh … merci John._

Reese esquissa un sourire puis alla dans la cuisine. Il vérifia le fonctionnement de la plaque électrique. Le destin semblait s'acharner puisqu'elle ne s'alluma même pas. Reese émit un soupir puis vérifia le contenu des placards. Beaucoup de conserves, quelques boîtes de gâteaux. Il vérifia la date de péremption. Bon, si les dates étaient dépassées depuis plus de quatre ans, il n'allait pas pouvoir en faire grand-chose. Il ne trouva rien de comestible et revint dans le salon.

- _J'en déduis que vous n'avez rien trouvé Mr Reese ?_

 _-Non, personne n'est venu ici depuis longtemps._

L'estomac de Finch gronda, le surprenant. Il rougit, gêné.

- _Il faut qu'on reparte Finch, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici._

 _-En effet._

 _-Je vais m'occuper de la voiture._

 _-Mr Reese ! Rassurez-moi vous ne comptez pas sortir dans cette tenue ?_

Reese se rappela alors qu'il était légèrement vêtu.

- _Il n'y a pas d'autres pulls ici ?_

 _-Non, il n'y a que le strict minium Finch, et la plupart sont trop petits pour moi._

- _Dans ce cas, vous devriez prendre mon blouson si vous sortez._ Proposa Finch.

Reese réfléchit.

- _Il doit être petit aussi._

 _-Oh ! Vous n'avez pas essayé !_ Protesta Finch.

Finch voulu se lever pour aller récupérer son blouson mais retomba dans le canapé, frustré. Reese eut le cœur serré et pinça les lèvres. L'antidouleur ne semblait pas encore avoir fait effet chez son compagnon et il pria pour que cela ne tarde plus. Il avait mal rien que de le voir souffrant. Il pivota et alla chercher le blouson, puis l'enfila. Les manches étaient peut être courtes, mais il flottait un peu dedans. Il esquissa un sourire.

- _Vous voyez, il conviendra pour quelques instants Mr Reese._

 _\- Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous contrarier à l'avenir._

 _-Avec plaisir._ Répondit Finch, sur le même ton.

Reese mit ses chaussettes puis laça ses chaussures avant d'affronter le froid glacial. Il frissonna. Il avait l'impression qu'il faisait encore plus froid que la veille. Il déverrouilla la voiture de Finch avec les clés, qu'il avait trouvé dans les poches du blouson. Il prit place sur le siège conducteur et tenta de démarrer. Reese s'y attendait. Le moteur peina et refusa de se mettre en marche. Exactement comme le sien hier.

Il retourna dans la bâtisse en se frottant vigoureusement les mains, claquant des dents.

- _Elle ne démarre pas ?_

 _-Non. Nous devons contacter quelqu'un. Mais les portables ne passent pas ici._

 _-Les portables seulement Mr Reese._

Reese lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- _Vous vous souvenez de mon moyen de communication lors de mon séjour à Hong-Kong ?_

Reese compris.

- _Il est où ?_

 _-Dans le coffre._

 _-J'y retourne._

Reese alla chercher le téléphone satellitaire et le tendit à Finch. Celui-ci l'enclencha et un grésillement se fit entendre.

- _Il ne semble pas avoir souffert du froid._ Remarqua l'informaticien. _Vous savez vous en servir ?_

 _-Oui._ Sourit Reese en le prenant. Il composa un numéro bien connu et attendit quelques secondes.

- _Harry ?_ Retentit une voix féminine.

- _Non._

 _-John ! Bon sang il t'a retrouvé !_ S'exclama la hackeuse.

- _Oui._

 _-Tu vas bien ?_

 _-Un peu amoché mais ça ira, j'ai mon infirmier personnel comme tu m'as souvent fais la remarque._

Finch eu un sourire en coin.

- _Pourquoi tu utilises le gros téléphone d'Harry ?_ Se moqua Root.

- _Parce qu'on aurait besoin d'aide._

 _-Dis-moi tout._

Reese lui expliqua la situation et donna la localisation précise avec l'aide de Finch.

- _Très bien, je vais faire ce qui est en ma possibilité pour vous ramener._

 _-Root, tu peux prendre des gâteaux ?_

 _-T'as faim ?_

 _-Je ne suis pas seul je te rappelle._

 _-Oh Harry aussi ? Ca me surprend pas, il a à peine mangé hier pendant que tu t'étais encore envolé !_

Finch gigota, mal à l'aise.

- _Reese ? T'as conscience qu'à cause des conditions météorologiques, je vais mettre longtemps pour venir ?_

 _-Combien de temps ?_

 _-Vous êtes à 144 km de la base pour être précis. Je vais mettre un peu plus de 4h pour venir, les vitesses sont très limitées que ce soit en ville ou en campagne._

 _-4 heures ?_ Fit Reese, contrarié.

- _Oui. Je vais faire ce que je peux John._

 _-Mais reste entière._ Recommanda John.

- _Fais-moi confiance. Restez au chaud les garçons, j'arrive._

Elle raccrocha.

- _John ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Savez-vous combien il fait dehors exactement ?_

 _-Non. Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?_

 _-Selon la température extérieure…Nous sommes dans un chalet possédant une installation électrique. S'il fait trop froid…_

 _-Le courant sautera._

Finch approuva.

- _Il ne faut pas que ça se produise. Mais on peut toujours avoir une source de chaleur._

Finch suivit le regard de l'agent qui se posa sur la cheminée et le tas de bois préparé sur le côté.

- _Il ne vous reste plus qu'a trouver de quoi l'allumer Mr Reese, si vous comptez faire un feu de cheminé._

Reese retourna dans la cuisine, fouiller les tiroirs et trouva des allumettes. Il alla préparer le foyer, plaçant des buches et arracha un morceau de journal qui traînait non loin. Finch avait reprit le téléphone et passait un autre appel. Reese l'écouta d'une oreille attentive.

- _Inspecteur Fusco ?_

 _-Oh Finch ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez retrouvé John ?_

 _-Bien inspecteur. Oui il est avec moi._

 _-Super !_ Retentit la voix soulagée de Lionel. _Vous l'avez retrouvé où ?_

\- _Au chalet des Patterson. C'est à sujet que je vous appelle._

 _-Oh, laissez-moi deviner. Il y a un cadavre ?_

 _-Deux pour être précis Inspecteur._

 _-Deux ? John a perdu la tête ?!_

 _-Non, John s'est défendu._ Il se garda bien de dire qu'il avait été blessé. _Mr Patterson a été empoisonné, mais l'homme qui semble être son meurtrier est mort suite à un coup de feu défensif._

 _-Défensif ? John était en danger ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Il allait me creuser une tombe._ Se manifesta Reese. _Je n'allais pas le laisser faire._

 _-Attendez._ Fit Fusco. _Une tombe ? Tu ne pouvais pas lui mettre une balle dans les genoux ?_

 _-Non, j'ai été blessé Lionel, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le tuer._

 _-Blessé ? Où ?_

 _-A L'abdomen inspecteur. La balle … était restée._

 _-L'horreur ! Et vous lui avez retiré ?_ Demanda Fusco à Finch.

- _Oui._

 _-Avec vous pour assurer les soins, je ne me fais pas de souci pour la santé de John !_

 _-Merci._ Bredouilla Finch.

- _J'enverrai la scientifique quand le temps sera plus clément._ Rajouta Lionel.

 _-Pas de souci._

 _-Vous n'allez pas rester sur place tout de même ?_

 _-Non, Mlle Groves va venir nous récupérer._

 _-La folle ? Bon courage !_ Ricana Lionel. _Si vous avez un souci, n'hésitez pas._

 _-Merci inspecteur mais je pense que ça ira. Vous devez avoir suffisamment de boulot en ce moment._

 _-Même pas, c'est des vraies vacances là !_ Rigola Fusco. _La neige ralentit les filous !_

 _-Cela vous fera un peu de repos inspecteur._

 _-C'est pas du luxe !_

 _-Je vous laisse inspecteur, je dois préserver la batterie du téléphone si nous devons passez des appels urgents._

 _-Pas de souci, faites attention à vous._

 _-Promis inspecteur._

Finch coupa la communication. Reese craqua une allumette et mit le feu à l'intérieur de la cheminée. Les flammes prirent possession des bûches quelques minutes plus tard. Finch observait d'un air absent ces petites flammes dansantes, sous l'œil critique de John, qui s'assit près de lui, remettant la couverture sur le dos de son compagnon.

 _-Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre Finch._

Finch approuva d'un signe de tête léger. Reese voyait combien il était épuisé, malgré le repos qu'il avait eu, et perdu. D'un geste réconfortant Reese, l'attira à lui et s'allongea. Finch se retrouva donc sur l'agent dans le canapé.

- _John… Votre blessure…_

 _-Ce n'est rien Finch, je n'ai pas mal. Reposez-vous._

Tête calée contre le torse de John, Finch se laissa bercer par le doux son des battements de cœur de son agent. Finch s'endormit quelques instants plus tard et Reese en profita pour le contempler tendrement, épiant ces petites rides qui formaient le visage de l'informaticien. Il lui retira doucement ses lunettes et tendit le bras pour les déposer sur la table basse. Il se soucia du bien être de Finch et le caressa dans le bas du dos, à travers le tissu.

 _A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir ! 7eme et dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Déjà ! Le temps passe trop vite.**

 **Remerciements à isatis2013 (Reese était au paradis sur TERRE ! :-) tu vas encore fondre ) Jade181184 ( Tendresse, il y en a encore dans cette suite) et Rochelle17 ( Finch voudrait voir John nu tout de suite ? Humhum. tuer le temps ? Y a peut être une solution simple ?)**

 **Je remercie comme toujours ma correctrice isatis2013, qui possédé un sacré don de chasseuse de fautes d'orthographes.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je le rappelle, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Explosion de sentiments**

Un claquement sec réveilla les deux hommes étroitement enlacés sur le canapé. Finch grogna, détestant se faire réveiller d'une manière brutale et enfouit son nez dans le torse de John, les yeux crispés. John, qui cherchait à éloigner Finch pour se lever, se ravisa en voyant sa grimace. Inquiet, il chuchota :

- _Harold ?_

 _-J'ai … besoin d'être … allongé._ Souffla péniblement Finch. Reese comprit que sa douleur ne s'était pas atténuée et le redressa doucement pour s'écarter avant de le rallonger, calant un énorme coussin sous sa tête. Il rendit ses lunettes à son patron et chercha l'origine du bruit. Il trouva sans peine, remarquant qu'aucun équipement électrique ne fonctionnait.

- _Ce que vous redoutiez s'est produit Finch._

 _-Le courant ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Oui, il va faire plus froid, le feu n'est qu'une petite source de chaleur par rapport au chauffage._

 _-Il fait déjà froid._ Remarqua Finch, amer.

- _Il nous reste une heure avant que Root arrive._ Constata Reese, consultant la pendule. _Je vais lui demander, ne bougez pas._

 _-Comme si je pouvais…_ marmonna Finch.

Reese prit le téléphone et eu une réponse aussitôt.

- _Root, t'es encore loin ?_

 _-Il me reste une trentaine de minutes. Je suis rentrée dans la forêt mais les routes ne sont pas dégagées._

 _-Sois prudente. Je t'informe que nous n'avons plus de courant._

 _-Merde._ Souffla-t-elle. _Il y a un petite tempête de neige ca explique pourquoi vous n'avez plus rien._

Reese fronça les sourcils et écouta le véhicule de Root rouler.

- _Attends, tu n'as pas une berline là ?_

 _-Non. Tu verras ce que j'ai dans quelques minutes. Couvrez vous, je ne suis plus très loin._

Reese observa le téléphone, perplexe. Root avait raccroché précipitamment et n'en fit rien. Reese s'agenouilla devant le canapé, Finch pivota sa tête pour le regarder.

- _Vous avez entendu ? Elle sera bientôt là._

 _-Tant mieux …_

 _-Vous voulez que je vous aide à vous vêtir plus chaudement ?_ Demanda Reese, d'une voix un peu brisée. Les lèvres de Finch tremblèrent puis il accepta. Reese l'aida à s'asseoir et l'adossa au dossier du canapé. Il alla chercher les chaussettes et chaussures de l'informaticien qui étaient restés dans la salle de bain et les lui mit. Finch gémit faiblement puis toussa. Reese se redressa et passa une main sur le front de Finch.

- _Vous ne semblez pas avoir de fièvre._

Finch se passa la langue sur les lèvres et déglutit. Reese le remarqua mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit, il lui donna un coup de main et lui mit son blouson pour le maintenir au chaud, puis posa une couverture sur ses jambes.

- _Vous avez soif ?_

 _-J'ai faim aussi…_ Murmura Finch.

- _Je sais._ Fit Reese, doux.

Il alla lui chercher un grand verre d'eau et le lui donna. Finch le prit de ses mains tremblantes et but d'une traite, assoiffé.

- _Encore ?_

- _S'il vous plaît._

Reese lui donna un deuxième verre plein, qui se retrouva vide aussi vite que précédemment.

- _Encore ?_ Taquina Reese.

- _Non, ça ira._

 _-C'est préférable, il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne s'arrête pas parce que vous avez une envie pressante._ Ricana Reese.

Finch lui lança un regard assassin, faisant rire Reese. Cela eu le don de réchauffer le cœur de Finch, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- _C'est bon de vous retrouver John._

Reese redevint sérieux.

- _Moi aussi Finch. Il était temps qu'on fasse notre premier pas._

 _-Je ne regrette pas._

 _-Moi non plus. Sauf les conditions._

 _-Mais ce sont ces conditions qui nous ont conduits à cet instant._

 _-Vous avez raison. Comme toujours Finch._

Reese se rapprocha et goûta de nouveaux les lèvres de Finch. Finch se laissa faire, ayant les même envies que son agent. Il l'encouragea, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Désormais après leur premier échange quelques heures plus tôt, le baiser était plus passionné. Reese eut un frisson, faisant reculer Finch, qui le dévisagea.

- _Vous allez avoir froid aussi John._

 _-Je vais prendre ma couverture, ça ira._

John se recouvrit avec le large tissu polaire et s'assit à côté de son compagnon. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment puis le froid commença à se faire ressentir, d'abord chez l'informaticien puis chez l'agent. Reese se rapprocha de Finch, et se colla à lui pour lui offrir sa chaleur. Finch en fit de même, comprenant son intention. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre et Reese se leva pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre. Il reconnu Root au volant d'un véhicule plateau, probablement volé à un garagiste.

- _Mlle Groves est arrivée ?_ Retentit la voix de Finch.

- _Oui, et avec de quoi ramener votre voiture._ Sourit Reese.

- _Oh ?_

Il vit la hackeuse sortir de la cabine avec deux sacs de sports, laissant le moteur tourner. Reese l'invita à rentrer.

- _John, je suis contente de te revoir._

John lui sourit.

- _Harry, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme. Tenez._ Fit-elle, lui tendant le plus petit des sacs. Finch l'attrapa au vol et l'ouvrit. Il y découvrit des boîtes de gâteaux. Son estomac gronda de nouveau et il en ouvrit un, affamé. Root se retint de faire une remarque puis se tourna vers Reese.

- _Il y a quelques uns de vos vêtements dans ce sac, la machine m'a demandé d'en prendre._

Elle déposa ledit bagage sur la table basse.

- _Je vais m'occuper d'attacher la voiture d'Harry, mais il me faudra peut être un peu d'aide après._

 _-Vas-y, on te rejoindra._

La hackeuse retourna dehors. Reese examina le contenu du sac et en extirpa deux écharpes, des gants, un bonnet, un chapeau, deux gilets chauds et des chaussures de randonnées. Reese était ravi, tout était utile. Il enfila son gilet et changea ses chaussures. Finch lâcha les gâteaux et fit de même. Reese eut un sourire contrarié et se baissa devant Finch pour retrousser les jambes du pantalon qui trainaient par terre. Finch le remercia silencieusement et accepta la main de Reese pour se lever. Il testa son équilibre et marcha rapidement. Reese lui mit son chapeau et son écharpe de laine. Désormais couverts, ils sortirent à leur tour du chalet.

- _Misère._ S'exclama Finch, en sentant l'air froid lui fouetter le visage.

- _Brrr. Je crois que Root a raison, il fait plus froid qu'hier._

 _-Je ne sens plus mon visage._

- _Les garçons, il va me falloir un conducteur pour guider la voiture !_

 _-Je vais le faire._ Jugea Finch tandis que Reese rangeait les sacs dans la cabine du véhicule plateau.

Finch s'installa au volant et retira le frein à main. Root enclencha le mécanisme de la chaîne qu'elle avait accroché sous la voiture de Finch. Elle avait prit soin de placer des planches devant les pneus du véhicule afin d'éviter de le bloquer dans la neige. Le véhicule se retrouva sur la plateforme et Finch jeta un regard inquiet. Il se trouvait un peu trop en hauteur. Root monta sur la plateforme et ouvrit la portière pour le faire sortir. Finch hésita puis la suivit. Alors que Root descendait sur la pente, elle glissa et se retrouva au sol comme si elle venait de faire du toboggan. Finch se raidit et se cramponna à sa voiture. Reese avait assisté au manège et se dépêcha de faire le tour. Il tendit la main à Finch et l'obligea à se pencher pour le prendre dans ses bras. Finch retrouva le sol avec un soupir de satisfaction.

- _Allez-vous mettre au chaud._ Lui intima Reese.

Root se releva, les fesses gelées par la neige et grinça des dents.

- _Vous ne vous êtes pas fait de mal Mlle Groves ?_

 _-Non, j'ai juste le derrière comme du béton._ Ricana-t-elle. _Ca va aller, montez ! Je finis d'attacher la voiture par sécurité et on s'en va._

 _-Je t'aide._ Fit Reese.

Ils prirent chacun des sangles et bouclèrent la voiture sur la plateforme, puis ils montèrent. Finch était installé entre ses deux amis.

- _Attends deux minutes Root, s'il te plait._ Demanda Reese, semblant avoir oublié quelque chose.

- _Fais vite, il y a beaucoup de route à faire._

Reese retourna à l'intérieur du chalet et en revint avec les deux couvertures et deux oreillers. Root lui lança un regard incrédule tandis qu'il recouvrait les jambes de l'informaticien avec. Reese cala les oreillers dans un coin pour le moment.

- _On peut y aller._

 _-Tout le monde est attaché ?_

- _Oui Mlle Groves._

 _-Affirmatif._

 _-C'est parti pour plus de quatre heures._

Elle s'engagea dans l'allée qui menait à la sortie du terrain et retrouva l'autoroute au bout d'une bonne heure. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'automobilistes qui roulaient en cette journée très froide. Les seuls qui étaient là roulaient à une vitesse très faible. Root ne dépassait même pas les trente kilomètres par heure, tellement la chaussée avait été rendue glissante avec la neige fondue.

Finch était inquiet face à des conditions climatiques aussi terribles et qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des années. Reese était bien silencieux mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter un œil de temps en temps au visage tendu de son compagnon.

- _Comment vous êtes vous procuré ce véhicule Mlle Groves ?_

- _Une connaissance me devait une faveur._ Répondit-elle tout simplement.

- _Oh ?_

 _-Je l'ai remis dans le droit chemin, il allait faire une grosse connerie qui lui aurait coûté son mariage et sa vie._

 _-Vous exercez un moyen de pression sur lui alors ?_

 _-Un peu._ Fit-elle, sourire en coin.

Finch soupira. Il prit la bouteille d'eau dans le sac et bu. Reese en profita pour manger, sentant qu'il avait un petit creux aussi.

- _Vous avez fait quoi pour avoir aussi faim ?_ Sous entendit la hackeuse.

Finch vira au rouge.

- _Mlle Groves ! Nous n'avons rien fait. Je n'ai fais que sauver Mr Reese._

 _-Et ce n'était pas un exercice facile Root._ Gronda Reese. _Tu veux voir ma blessure ?_

Reese n'attendit pas et souleva ses habits afin de lui montrer le bandage. Root le fixa puis riva de nouveau les yeux sur la route.

- _Ta plaie est bien protégée. Je ne doute pas un instant que c'était difficile. Mais les garçons …_

Finch et Reese regardèrent la hackeuse, attendant la suite.

- _…Quelque chose a changé entre vous deux. Harry vous avez réagit normalement à ma provocation, mais pas John._

Finch pivota la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de John.

- _Vous ne vous regardez plus comme avant, avec cette distance, cette peur. Vos regards ont changé. Je sens une telle intensité entre vous deux qu'il m'est impossible de l'ignorer._ Continua Root. _Vous êtes plus proches._

Reese, à son tour, regarda intensément son nouveau compagnon. Finch déglutit. Reese prit sa main dans la sienne et Finch ne le repoussa même pas. Root capta le geste et sourit.

- _Je préfère vous voir comme ça que de vous voir vous faire du mal à être chacun de votre côté._

 _-Mlle Groves, je crois que … vous nous avez un peu poussés._ Déclara Finch sans quitter les yeux de son partenaire.

Plus personne ne parla suite à la dernière déclaration de Finch. Le retour se faisait difficilement. Certains véhicules avaient été abandonnés sur les côtés, et Root devait slalomer entre ces véhicules à l'arrêt, en prenant beaucoup de soins. La neige commençait à tomber et à recouvrir la chaussée glissante.

- _Vous voulez qu'on fasse une pause ?_ proposa-t-elle.

- _Non merci._ Répondit Reese.

- _Et vous Harry ?_

- _Sauf si vous en avez besoin Mlle Groves, sinon, pas particulièrement._

 _-D'accord, on ne s'arrête pas alors._

 _\- Etes-vous certaine ?_ Demanda Finch, désireux de ne pas forcer son amie. _Vous conduisez depuis longtemps._

 _-Peut être, mais je veux vous mettre au chaud après tout ce froid que vous avez subi._

Finch se tut, touché par sa spontanéité et son inquiétude visible. Ils finirent par arriver à New-York et la hackeuse passa au garage où elle s'était procurée le véhicule pour le rendre. Elle descendit et jeta les clés au jeune homme.

- _Merci pour le prêt Max ! Tu pourras faire un petit check sur la voiture sur le plateau ?_

 _-Pas de souci._ Acquiesça l'homme, souriant. _Vous avez réussi à récupérer vos amis ?_

 _-Oui, malgré la route, ils sont bel et bien avec moi._ Roucoula-t-elle. Finch et Reese étaient descendus entre-temps et attendaient que Root les ramène. Elle finit par saluer le garagiste et se dirigea vers son 4x4, suivi de ses partenaires. Finch préféra monter à l'arrière et laissa Reese se mettre devant.

- _je vous amène où ? A la planque ou au métro ?_

 _-A la planque Mlle Groves, nous y serons mieux._

Elle les conduisit rapidement et ils purent rentrer au chaud dans l'appartement. Reese s'occupa de monter un peu le chauffage tandis que Finch se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau pour y prendre un antidouleur. Root alla dans la cuisine.

- _Reposez-vous, je vous prépare une soupe bien chaude, on en a tous besoin._

Finch réapparu dans le couloir et tourna vers la chambre. Reese le suivit sans faire aucun bruit. Il observa son compagnon piocher des vêtements propres dans un tiroir et se mit derrière lui. Lorsque Finch se retourna, il bondit.

- _John ! Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça !_ Protesta Finch.

Reese prit possession des lèvres de Finch, le faisant taire. L'informaticien, surprit, lâcha la pile de vêtements et se cramponna à la veste de Reese. Il sentit que son agent le poussait doucement vers la commode et se retrouva bloqué par celle-ci. Finch gémit faiblement et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son agent, cherchant à le rapprocher de lui. Reese était étonné par ce geste mais sentait que Finch avait besoin de plus, de contacts, d'amour…

Prit d'une impulsion, Reese s'empara des fesses de Finch et le fit asseoir sur le meuble, se mettant entre ses jambes. Finch haleta et écarquilla les yeux. Reese quitta les lèvres de Finch pour aller déposer une myriade de baisers, d'abord sur les joues puis, doucement, il descendit vers le cou dégagé. Finch revint à la réalité en entendant Root s'affairer dans la cuisine.

- _John…_ supplia-t-il, étourdi.

- _Harold…_ retentit la voix suave de Reese.

- _Nous … ne sommes…pas … seuls._ Haleta-t-il, entre deux baisers de Reese.

- _Vous voulez qu'on arrête ?_ Questionna Reese, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Finch. Il le provoqua en léchant un bout de chair, faisant frissonner son partenaire.

Finch ne répondit pas, son corps parcouru de délicieux frissons, réagissant à chaque légère caresse faite par John. John se rapprocha de lui et plongea son nez dans le cou de Finch, reprenant ses baisers, de plus en plus passionnés. Finch rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui offrir plus de terrain et ferma les yeux, tout en tenant John près de lui. L'ex-militaire se colla davantage à son amant. Finch hoqueta en sentant sa masculinité et rougit encore plus. Guidé par son cœur et ses sentiments, l'informaticien descendit ses mains et les plaça sur les hanches de son partenaire, cherchant un contact plus intime.

Finch sentait une chaleur naître dans ses reins et sourit. Reese le sentit et le regarda, perplexe. Les yeux de son compagnon reflétaient un désir intense, une envie profonde et ce bleu azur scintillait. Puis ce sourire radieux sur son visage. Reese avait là la plus belle expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez Finch. Encouragé, il prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres et posa ses mains sur la commode pour se tenir. Finch, surprit par l'assaut et la passion exprimée par Reese, y répondit avec ferveur. Dans un réflexe spontané, Finch entoura les cuisses de l'agent avec ses jambes, ses doigts se baladant dans les cheveux, à présent défaits de Reese. L'ancien militaire lâcha un gémissement. Finch inspira brusquement lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Reese se poser dans le bas de son dos, à la limite de son postérieur.

- _John…_ souffla Finch.

- _Hum…_

 _-Mlle Groves … va … nous … entendre…_ Articula péniblement le reclus.

Reese, dans un geste provocateur, attira le bassin de son amant contre le sien.

- _Il ne vaudrait mieux pas._

 _-Oh._ Glapit Finch.

Finch décida de ne pas se laisser impressionner et donna un coup de bassin en retour. Reese écarquilla les yeux.

- _Alors comme ça, vous cherchez à me provoquer…_

 _-Vous le faites également Mr Reese._ Répondit Finch du tac au tac.

- _Et insolent en plus… Ca mérite un châtiment !_ Gloussa Reese.

Finch frissonna face à l'air provocateur de John. Mais il avait confiance en lui, comme toujours. Même encore plus, maintenant qu'il connaissait la nature des sentiments de Reese… Reprenant ses esprits, Finch repoussa délicatement l'agent et descendit du meuble. Reese le regarda faire, une lueur de peur se lisant sur son visage. Mais son visage redevint radieux lorsqu'il sentit l'informaticien se coller à lui, prenant les extrémités de son haut pour le retirer. Reese se retrouva torse nu aussitôt. Finch prit le loisir d'explorer ces muscles taillés sous l'effet des exercices physiques que Reese devait pratiquer en secret. Passant le bout du doigt sur cette poitrine dévêtue, il contempla le bronzage, dévorant des yeux cette partie de l'anatomie de Reese qui le fascinait depuis des années.

Reese fit un pas vers Finch et ouvrit la fermeture du sweat, puis demanda silencieusement l'accord à son compagnon. Finch hésita puis acquiesça.

- _Vous êtes encore trop habillé…_ Grogna Reese, voyant qu'il y avait encore un tee-shirt.

Finch attrapa la ceinture du jean de Reese et l'attira à lui, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- _Retirez-le-moi._

 _-Ou est passé le Harold Finch que je connais ?_ Ricana Reese, déstabilisé.

- _Loin._ Répondit Finch d'une voix sincère. _Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher avec vous._ Avoua-t-il.

Reese sourit puis retira délicatement le vêtement, dévoilant le petit ventre et le torse de Finch. Reese recula légèrement et admira pour la toute première fois le corps de son patron. Il ne l'avait vu que de dos, maintenant il pouvait voir ce qu'il voulait. Quelques petits poils se rebellaient sur la poitrine de Finch et il posa un doigt dessus, puis traça une ligne imaginaire, descendant. Des deux mains, il toucha le ventre de l'informaticien, heureux.

- _John …_ Commença à protester Finch.

Reese le fit taire avec un baiser puis souffla :

- _Vos poignées d'amour m'appartiennent…_

Reese recommença à l'embrasser pour l'étourdir. Finch gémit et se cramponna à l'agent, se sentant bien faible. Reese le guida lentement vers le lit, l'aida à s'asseoir et l'allongea sur la couette, attrapant un oreiller pour le placer sous la nuque fragile de son compagnon. Finch remua pour positionner son dos confortablement.

- _Attendez._

Finch écarquilla les yeux et regarda son compagnon se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait chercher quelque chose, il n'en fut rien. Reese ferma la porte à double tour et revint vers lui. Finch contempla le félin que John était devenu, rampant sur le lit avec une lenteur exagérée. Grisé, Finch attrapa le visage de Reese et l'embrassa avec fougue. Reese, surprit, dû se servir de la force de ses bras pour ne pas écraser Finch et y répondit. Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle puis John décida qu'il était temps d'aller un peu plus loin. Il se pencha sur Finch puis lécha sa nuque pour venir la mordiller avec douceur. Finch ne mit pas longtemps à réagir et haleta sous le déferlement de sensations que John lui provoquait.

Reese continua, traçant cette fois-ci du bout de la langue un chemin sur la poitrine, les mains sur les hanches de Finch. L'informaticien rejeta la tête en arrière, autant que le permettait ses limites et ferma les yeux. Alors que Reese poursuivait sa lente torture sur la poitrine, il sentit des mains s'insinuer entre leurs corps. Souriant d'anticipation, il colla son bassin à celui de son partenaire et émit un rire bref.

- _John !_

- _Harold !_ Provoqua Reese, l'imitant.

Conscient de la taquinerie de son partenaire, Finch osa une chose inattendue. Reese en eut la respiration coupée.

- _Doucement Harold._ Lui intima-t-il.

- _Cessez de me provoquer Mr Reese._

 _-Mr Reese ? Ou est passé le John ?_

 _-Il a disparu car vous n'êtes pas sage …_

 _-Moi pas sage ? Et vous osez dire cela ?!_

Reese remua le bassin et se frotta contre Finch, sentant parfaitement son excitation.

- _J'espère qu'il vous reste de quoi tenir deux bonnes heures._

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Parce que je compte vous montrer à quel point je vous veux._

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Finch.

- _J'ai hâte de voir cela._ Fit Finch, posa sa main sur la joue de John.

Sur cette phrase, Reese reprit son exploration pour le plus grand plaisir du reclus. Toute la nuit, chacun s'offrit à l'autre, découvrant de nouvelles sensations, de nouveaux sentiments, développant leur amour naissant. Des gémissements, des halètements, des inspirations brusques, quelques petits cris avaient animé cette première nuit d'amour entre les deux hommes. Le petit matin ne tarda pas à se lever, le soleil éclairant progressivement la petite chambre. Reese dormait sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller, en étoile. Finch n'était pas loin. Il avait posé la tête sur le dos de Reese et l'entourait de ses bras, endormi profondément. Un tissu fin protégeait leurs nudités. Les vêtements de la veille avaient été éparpillés dans les différents coins de la pièce et sur les meubles.

Finch remua doucement et finit par émerger, un peu perdu. Il détailla le dos de l'agent, les multiples cicatrices, prenant conscience que John était complètement nu. Il réalisa que lui aussi et s'empourpra. Il serra les dents, son corps était courbaturé après cette folle nuit de découverte. Mais il se sentait bien, heureux, voire soulagé. Il se tourna sur lui-même et chercha son sous vêtement du regard. Il ne le trouva pas et soupira. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se balader sans rien sur lui. Prenant sur lui, il se leva doucement et rejoignit la salle de bain attenante.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, ce fut le regard de Reese sur son postérieur. Finch repoussa la porte de la salle d'eau sans pour autant la fermer. Reese y vit une invitation. Mais d'abord, il se mit sur le dos, s'étira longuement et sourit. Il entendit la douche se mettre en marche et se leva à son tour, ouvrant la porte. Finch était sous le jet d'eau, les yeux clos, la tête levée vers le jet d'eau. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur sa peau mate et gouttait. Reese marcha sur la pointe des pieds, repoussa la porte de la cabine et rejoignit son compagnon. Finch ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'il l'entoura de ses bras.

- _Je savais bien que vous étiez réveillé John._

 _-Vous me connaissez trop bien Harold._

John fit pivoter son partenaire et l'embrassa.

- _Bonjour._

 _-Bonjour._ Retourna Finch, ravit.

Reese colla son front à celui de Finch.

- _Alors … avez-vous compris à quel point je vous veux ?_

 _-J'ai très bien compris John._

 _-Satisfait ?_

Finch sourit.

- _J'ai eu plus que j'espérais._

 _-Ravi d'entendre cela Harold._

 _-Je suis heureux de vous avoir sauvé._ Murmura Finch.

- _Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu._ Remercia Reese. _Vous êtes toujours là quand je dérape un peu._ Rajouta-il avec une pointe d'humour.

- _Je suis votre garde-fou Mr Reese._ Ricana Finch.

- _Restez-le surtout. Sans votre intervention, je ne serai plus là._

 _-Et je me serai retrouvé seul. Sans vous. Sans vos taquineries, sans vos remarques, sans … vos petites attentions…_

 _-Vous les appréciez ?_

 _-Beaucoup._ Répondit Finch, rouge.

Reese repoussa les mèches qui étaient plaquées sur le front de l'informaticien et y déposa un baiser. Finch se blottit contre son agent, cherchant du confort. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment puis Reese émit un rire.

- _Je crois que nous avons oublié quelqu'un …_

 _-Bear ?_ Demanda Finch, relevant la tête.

- _Non._

 _-Misère! Mlle Groves !_

 _-Pas de panique Finch, elle n'est plus là._

 _-Comment en êtes-vous certain ?_

 _-N'oubliez pas que j'étais à la CIA._

 _-Je n'oublie jamais Mr Reese !_

 _-Ouille._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-J'ai mal quand vous dites « Mr Reese »._

 _-Oh John !_ S'offusqua le petit homme, donnant une petite tape.

- _Insolent, provocateur, violent … Qu'est ce qu'il me reste à découvrir de vous ?_ Demanda Reese.

- _Je l'ignore._

 _-Pour avoir les réponses, je vais devoir rester avec vous._

 _-Devoir ?_ releva Finch.

- _Oui. Je dois rester avec vous parce que je vous aime. Et parce qu'on a suffisamment perdu de temps._

 _-J'approuve._

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis Reese recala son compagnon contre lui, le caressant tendrement.

Qui aurait pu croire que le destin aurait finalement réuni ces deux hommes que tout opposait ? Qui aurait cru qu'il faudrait un évènement grave puis une série de revirements de situations pour qu'ils partagent leurs sentiments ? Pendant des années, les deux hommes s'étaient côtoyés avec la crainte de se trahir et cela n'avait fait que les maintenir à distance. Mais grâce à cette prise de conscience après une mort évitée pour Finch d'abord, puis pour Reese, tous les deux avaient enfin compris qu'il ne fallait rien s'interdire. Le bonheur était primordial. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils se battraient désormais.

FIN


End file.
